Charlie's going crazy!
by Lissie66
Summary: Charlie has been seeing disturbing visions, which includes: a peanut butter frenzy, Desmond transmogrifying into a bunch of stink bugs, and John Locke showing his whacked side. Read more to find out what happens to the lovable character Charlie Pace.
1. Charlie's going nuts

**Title: Charlie's going nuts**

**By: Lissie66 Chapter one- mountains of peanut butter **

Charlie woke up very early in the morning only to her the silent whispers of the waves.

Charlie put on his shoes and quickly rushed to Claire's room but stopped himself

"You idiot, she's sleeping." Charlie thought and went down to the beach to start a fire. "Where's those matches?" Charlie muttered as he searched in his bag for one.

"Looking for these brother?" Desmond threw Charlie some matches. Charlie took the matches and started to make fire "Thanks Brother."

"Why are you up so early brother?" Desmond asked. Charlie rolled his eyes "There's nothing wrong with waking up so early. Besides I could ask you the same question."

"Ok, I'll show you why I'm up so early. But you must follow me brother." Desmond started to run really fast.

Charlie quickly got up and started to run"Hey...Desmond where are you going!" Charlie ran through the jungles for about thirty minutes and Charlie stopped running. Desmond came back for Charlie "Brother, I said to follow me." "I don't think I want to. Where are you leading me?" Charlie asked.

"You wanted to know why I was up so early and you're going to find out Brother." Desmond continued to run. Charlie started again to run after Desmond. And thirty minutes later Desmond finally stopped at this cave. "Well it's about t-."Charlie said but was interrupted. "Shh... this is top secret brother. Follow me." Desmond whispered.

Charlie was about to follow Desmond but then stopped "I shouldn't go with that maniac. besides what's in it for me?" Charlie thought. "Brother you coming?" Desmond asked. "No...No Brother I'm not going in there." "You'll like it brother." Desmond quickly pulled Charlie inside the cave.

It was dark inside the cave Desmond lit a torch "How did you get that torch? I didn't see you take one." Charlie said. Desmond gave no answer and continued going through the cave. Desmond stopped Charlie "This is our stop brother."

Charlie's eyes widened . The whole room was filled with peanut butter. But this peanut butter wasn't in a container it just sat there on the floor "Ten yards high of peanut butter brother. I...I heard Claire likes peanut butter right my friend." Desmond said in a scary voice.

"Thanks Desmond but what is John Locke doing here?" Charlie asked. out of know where cam John Locke "Woo Hoo All the peanut butter we need!" John Locke dived into the yards and Yards of peanut butter and treated it like a swimming pool. "Hey, John what are you do doing here? Desmond, I thought you said this was your secret." Charlie said. "John is just having fun brother and maybe I should join him to!" Desmond also jumped into the mountain of peanut butter. "Join us Bother, it's for your own good!" Desmond said very creepily.

All of a sudden Desmond gave a big evil laugh and turned to a bunch of stink bugs. "AHHHH!!!!" Charlie took cover. "Come Charlie, join us!" John Locke said as he himself turned to stink bugs. Charlie quickly ran out of the cave and back to the beach "Charlie, where have you been?" Claire asked holding Aaron.

"Where's Desmond?" Charlie quickly said "Why do you want to know?" Claire asked.

"I SAID WHERE'S DESMOND?" Charlie asked. "He's down at the beach throwing rocks. Charlie are you ok?" Claire asked. "Just Peachy." Charlie uttered.

Charlie ran to Desmond. "Hello Brother, Haven't seen you all morning." Desmond said as mindlessly threw rocks . Charlie punched him "You know where I've been know don't play tricks with me Brother!" Charlie exclaimed.

Desmond got up and whipped the blood off his cheek "What are you talking about brother? I haven't seen you all day." " Don't play tricks with me. You led me to that cave and...and... John Locke jumped in the pool of-." Charlie said but was interrupted.

"What about me? Look Charlie what's going on? Claire said your not acting yourself today."John Locke asked as he approached Desmond and Charlie. "Ah N...Nothing...Nothing at all I was-just Talking to Desmond." Charlie quickly said. "Is that why you punched me in the nose Brother?" Desmond angrily said. "Ah- I was playing around got to carried away! Well...I gotta see Claire!" Charlie sprinted away as fast as he could.

"Do you you know he's talking about?" John Locke asked. "Not a clue." Desmond replied. "Keep an eye on Charlie for me ok. He's starting to scare me." John Locke said. Desmond nodded. And continued to throw rocks.


	2. This is really weird

**Title: Charlie's going Crazy**

**By:Lissie66 **

**Chapter 2 -This is really weird**

Charlie held Aaron while Claire went for a stroll on the beach.

"Hey Aaron." Charlie said holding him a bit high. Aaron laughed. "Your starting to laugh I see, wait till Mom knows about this." Charlie uttered.

"Dude, are you talking to the baby?"A familiar voice said.

Charlie looked over his shoulder only to find the one and only Hurley taking a seat on the ground.

"Hurley, I thought you said you were gonna play ping pong with Sawyer." Charlie said as he laid Aaron in his cradle.

"Well, if you didn't notice Sawyer is the best ping pong player ever. Nobody can beat him, so why should I waste my time playing that silly game anyway?" Hurly said as he picked up a little handful of sand then dropped it.

"Well, why are you here? Don't have something else to do?" Charlie asked.

"Dude, I heard this morning that something happened with you and Desmond. John said you just started to punch Desmond right in the face." Hurly said as he got up.

Charlie gave Hurley a dirty look "It's over now Hurley. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ok...well, I'm gonna go take a walk on the beach. Apparently you're not in a good mood." Hurley said exiting the tent.

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking out, I guess I'm just not myself today." Charlie apologized.

Hurley nodded "Well, Catch you later." Hurly left the tent. Charlie sat there in the sand picking it up then throwing it back down, hoping that Claire would return soon.

"Charlie...Charlie." A girl breathed.

Charlie jumped up in horror and looked around. A girl who looked nineteen with pure black hair, indigo eyes, wearing a an light orange dress approached him.

"Hi Charlie." She said expressionless.

"Do you know me from somewhere?" Charlie asked.

"Do I know you? Of course I do Charlie, everything...every little detail, even every word right now you're about to say. But... you probably don't know who I am right?" She mysteriously asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Good! Hi, hi, I'm...I'm who am I? I don't know do you know who I am?" She exclaimed.

Charlie gave her a weird look

"Ok, first she acts very mysterious then she acts very creepy." Charlie thought quickly.

"Uh, sure your name is...Zelda." Charlie said randomly.

"How did you know! Did you spy on me? What are you doing with that baby? Did you kidnap it? Do you wanna see something cool?" Zelda said with glee.

"Look, I don't know you and...and you don't know me, so it's best that you leave." Charlie said in his nicest tone.

"Ok. Hey Charlie, can babies swim? I wanna see if they can swim!" Zelda screeched and took Aaron out of the crip and ran.

"Hey!" Charlie hollered and chased after Zelda who had Aaron.

He chased the kidnapper through the jungle for a brief time. Finally, Charlie caught up with Zelda.

Zelda was crawling around on all fours like a monkey.

"Oh! It's you, ya know I've been wa-"Zelda stopped talking when Charlie shook her hard

"Where's Aaron!"

"Oh Aaron? He's in there!" Zelda screeched.

All of a sudden Charlie noticed a door on the jungle floor. Charlie swung open the doors and went inside.

When he went inside it looked like the cave he and Desmond had been to this morning. He heard dramatic voices and followed the loud voices. The loud voices led him to a huge fire and a big pot of water that Aaron was swimming around in.

Charlie was about to retrieve Aaron out but was stopped.

"No, no, no Charlie! Bad boy!" Desmond scolded.

Charlie looked up at Desmond, who was smiling. "Desmond I'm trying to get Aaron before he drowns!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's ok brother, Aaron's going to be fine." Desmond said evilly.

"Oh, Charlie hi!" Zelda exclaimed as she entered the room. Charlie quickly snatched Aaron and ran away as fast as he could. He went on sprinting away, and then finally stopped for some air.

Charlie looked down at Aaron to see if he was ok but a baby wasn't laying in Charlie's hands, it was Desmond!

"Hello brother. Carrying me to the beach aye?" Charlie's eyes popped and he dropped Desmond on the ground and rushed back to the beach.

Charlie reach the beach at night looking sweaty and scared. Sun ran up to Charlie.

"Charlie! Where have you been? Claire said you left the Baby and that you were now where to be seen. Jin, Sawyer, and John Locke are looking for you. Where have you been all this time?" Sun asked with worried eyes.

"I need to talk to Claire." Charlie uttered as he walked to Claire's tent.

Once Charlie entered the room Claire quickly got up

"Charlie! where have you been? Why did you leave Aaron? did something happen?"

"I didn't leave Aaron. There was this girl named Zelda and she took your baby so I ran after her and-" Charlie said but before he could finish he was smacked across the face

"Are you really trying to make this a joke? That wasn't funny this is really serious Charlie!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire it really did happen." Charlie said.

"Do me a favor Charlie, just leave!" Claire said with tears in her eyes.

Charlie quietly left the room dejected and started to make a fire down at the beach.


	3. Things aren't the same

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy!**

**By: Lissie66 Chapter.3- Things aren't the same**

Charlie sat by the roaring fire he had made and sulked. "Nobody will believe me!" Charlie angrily thought as he broke up the left over sticks he didn't use.

Desmond walked over to Charlie and sat by him "You all right Brother? You're starting to worry me." Desmond said as he warmed his hands. "No, I'm not ok. Nobody believes me! They just think I'm crazy." Charlie uttered.

"Charlie you're not believing me. I said I haven't seen ya all morning brother, and you call me a liar. And you're not believing Claire, she said Aaron was there all along. Do you seriously think you're right?" Desmond asked. "But . . . it was so real. Everything that happened . . . was real." Charlie answered.

"It may seem real brother, but it's not." Desmond said and ran off in the dark.

"Desies right you know, it's all in your head." Charlie muttered. Charlie laid down in the sand by the warm fire and closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the ocean.

Charlie had woken up at one a clock that morning. Not by coincidence but by a sound.

He heard the voice of a little girl. "Charlie . . . come here." The little girl whispered.

Charlie got up and was about to respond to her but then thought "Well one thing, I don't know this girl, She doesn't know me so why does she know my name? So that means she's not real." Charlie shook his head "No . . . I'm not coming with you . . . you're not real." The little girl gave him a weird look "What do you mean by that? I am real." She said. Charlie said nothing and just stood there.

"Look, if you don't think I'm real that's your problem. But why I need you is a whole different story." She uttered. "Ok, if you're real then how do you know my name?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

The girl looked strait into Charlie's eyes "I stole your life file from the others." "Others?" Charlie asked.

"The others. You know about them right?" She uttered.

"Well, yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Charlie asked.

"You and I need to stop the others. They're going to do something horrible." She said.

"Well maybe I should wake up someone." Charlie said.

"No! She silently exclaimed "I mean, no Charlie this is our mission." Charlie turned around

"Look, whatever you have to do is your problem but I can't help you ok?" Charlie said as he went to his tent.

"They have Claire." She silently said.

Charlie stopped and turned around "What?" he asked.

"They have Claire and Aaron. Charlie we need to go after them." She intently said.

"So your saying they have Claire and Aaron? So if I look in Claire and Aaron's tent they won't there?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

She faintly nodded.

She held out her hand as if she wanted him to take it. Charlie slowly walked to the girl and took her hand and both walked into the misty jungle. "So what's your name?" Charlie asked. "Shh...it's Jaine." Jaine whispered.

Charlie and Jaine went through the jungle. Charlie shivered as drops of cold dew fell on his arms. "What do we need to do?" Charlie asked. "We need to get my parents, and we need to get Claire and Aaron. Especially Aaron, there going to do terrible things to him." Jaine breathed.

Charlie followed behind Jaine while she stepped through the muddy dirt.

They went on until a little day light shown and Charlie was finally stopped by Jaine.

Charlie looked around and saw houses, sidewalks, and playgrounds?

"What?" Charlie uttered.

"Shh... be quiet we'll be lucky if we even get through the main part of the village."

"But I don't really get it. I didn't know the others had house's." Charlie said.

"You must not know a lot about the others." Jaine said.

She quickly ran through the main area of the village leaving Charlie behind.

"Hey...wait!" Charlie ran after she went to the other side. Jaine stopped as well as Charlie.

"We're doing good so far. The others are just starting to awaken." Jaine commented.

"Were is Claire and Aaron? Did you actually find out where they are?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, I was with them the whole time. We talked a little." Jaine said.

Jaine opened a metal door and slowly walked inside.

She hastily made her way to one door and opened it. Charlie peeked inside only to find the room empty. "Hey, Claire's not in here." Charlie said.

Jaine frowned "Oh no...we need to find Claire quick!" Jaine exclaimed.

She started to run out the door. Charlie intently followed her, for he was as concerned as she was.

The both went into a normal house and saw Claire in a beautiful white gown (who didn't look happy). Aaron was in a little cradle asleep, and there was a man and a woman standing by this priest.

"I...think Claire's getting married." Jaine whispered.

"What!" Charlie said and ran into the open. They all stared at Charlie as if he was ghost.

Claire slowly came up to Charlie "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Rescuing you!" Charlie answered.

"I didn't need to be rescued...Charlie...I'm getting married." Claire said.

"Getting married? To who?"

"To me Charlie."A voice said

"Ben!" Claire screamed and ran to him.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked turning around.

" His name is Ben and I love him!" Claire screeched. Charlie was about to say something but then thought "This isn't real, Claire doesn't know this man neither do I."

"You're not real!"Charlie finally said.

"What?" Claire asked.

"All of you go now you're not real!" Charlie exclaimed.

All of a sudden everything became blurry and Claire, Ben, the man, the woman, the priest, and Aaron faded away. "We'll be back Charlie this is just the beginning, Brother!" Claire creepily said before she faded away.

Charlie opened his eyes and found Claire and the other people gone.

"Well, that's taken care of." Charlie said. Charlie turned around "Wait a minute, Claire, Aaron, and Ben weren't real but...I think I'm really in the others village." Charlie thought.


	4. Chapter 4It ain't easy getting out

**Tittle: Charlie's going Crazy**

**By: Lissie66****Chapter 4-it ain't easy getting out of the village **

Charlie slowly peeked his head out of the house he was in and saw the others were just awakening. Charlie quickly ran to the other side and went into another house.

When Charlie entered the house he heard the sound of turning pages and followed the noise.

Charlie went into the living room only to find Ben reading on the sofa.

Ben stopped reading and noticed Charlie "What are doing here Charlie?" He asked.

Charlie hastily walked over to Ben and punched him "I'm giving you one warning!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked. "The next time you try to marry Claire is the day you die! Got it!" Charlie exclaimed.

Ben gave Charlie a weird look "What about Claire?" Ben asked. Charlie stopped right there and let go of Ben who fell to the floor.

"Remember you dummy that was a illusion!" Charlie thought. Charlie ran out if the room and into a different house.

Ben got up and withdrew his walkie-talkie "Charlie Pace is in the village, I want you to hunt him down then bring him to me." Ben said.

Charlie went up the stairs of the house. Once he got to the top he saw a woman cleaning her house "Ah! Who are you!" She screamed.

Charlie didn't talk, didn't even move a mussel and stood there thinking of what to say.

"I'm Billy Fence." He finally said.

"Billy Fence? What is that supposed to do with anything? Oh well, what are you doing in my house?" She asked.

"Escaping-I mean I wanted to help clean your house." Charlie said with a smile.

"Well then take a broom and help me." The lady said as she scrubbed the floor.

Charlie took a broom and pretended to sweep as he looked outside to see if they were coming in the house.

Charlie saw three people with guns walking around and suspected that they were looking for him.

Charlie laid his eyes off the window for a few moments. "Freeze!" A Lady with a gun said griping her gun tightly at Charlie.

"Ah! What do you want from me!" The Lady scrubbing the floor exclaimed.

"It's ok Mrs. Rodgers, we're only here for Charlie." The Lady with the gun calmly said.

"There's no Charlie here, this is Billy Fence." The Lady said.

"No this is Charlie. Charlie Pace." The Lady with the gun calmly uttered.

"But...he said...You lied to me! The Lady exclaimed "I'm done talking to you! Take this Charlie Pace away!"

Two men firmly put they're arms on Charlie and escorted him to Bens house.

"We have Charlie Pace." One of the Men said entering the room.

Ben got out of his seat and Hastily walked to Charlie and Punched him "For now tie Charlie up, then one of you get one of the plain crash survivors to pick him up. We have no use of keeping him here."

"How do you know my name?" Charlie asked. Ben didn't answer and sat back down on the sofa and resumed his reading. Charlie was escorted outside and tied to a tree.

"Now, we're going to get someone from the beach to pick you up. So don't try anything stupid." The Lady warned.

Charlie waited and waited for about an hour for someone to come back, then finally one of the men that escorted him came back with Desmond, who didn't look happy at all.

"Here he is, you can take him back to the beach, and make sure he doesn't come here again!"

Desmond gave a apologetic nod and walked over to Charlie.

The Man got out a pocket knife and cut the rope releasing Charlie. Charlie slowly got up and bowed his head down as if he were a little kid who did something wrong.

"Next time your friend comes here again he's not coming back." The Man threatened.

"He won't be coming back." Desmond said. Desmond hastily walked away with Charlie.

"Look, Desie I have a perfect reason-"Charlie defended but was interrupted.

"Wait til we're out of the others village, then we'll talk." Desmond said.

Desmond and Charlie walked past all the house's then finally made it into the jungle.

"Tell me Brother, what were you doing in the others village?" Desmond asked.

Charlie didn't answer and kept walking beside Desmond. "Answer the question." Desmond ordered.

"Look, there was a little girl her name was Jaine, she led me to the others camp. I thought it was real, I kind of still do think it was real. But everything just disappeared when I said it wasn't real." Charlie said.

"Every illusion you have gets me in to trouble." Desmond said.

Charlie angrily looked at Desmond "You know you didn't have to come and get me. If my illusions get you in trouble why didn't you just leave me there with the others!"

"If I did that brother, you couldn't call me a friend. I came to get you because I care about you." Desmond calmly remarked.

Charlie was quiet for a while as they walked on and on through the jungle. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk." Charlie apologized.

Desmond smiled "Let's just forget this whole incident right now ok?"Charlie nodded as he stepped on the beach sand.

Everyone came rushing to Charlie as if he was a movie star "Dude, where have you been Claire has been like freaking out." Hurley said.

"Charlie what happened to your face?" a girl with blond hair asked.

"Charlie! What did happen to your face did Ben do it?" Jack exclaimed. Charlie gave no answer and gave a weird look to Jack "I said did Ben do it!"

Charlie faintly nodded.

"That's it Ben's going down, Sayid get Jin and Sawyer! We're bringing Ben down!" Jack exclaimed.

"Um...Jack are you feeling ok?" Charlie asked.

"No I think I need an Aspin." Jack faintly said and slowly walked to his tent

"Dude, now that you're here, I kinda need your help." Hurley said.

"What do need me to do?" Charlie asked.

"Well there's this girl who needs our help, last night her tent collapsed." Hurley said.

"Ok." Charlie said and followed Hurley to the area.

When they arrived, Charlie saw a woman with Reddish brown hair and had light blue eyes.

She turned around and smiled "Hello, Thanks for helping me with my tent."

"No problem. Hi I'm Hurley and this is Charlie." Hurley introduced.

" It's nice to meet you, I'm Lizzie Blithe." She said.

"Well, first thing we need to do with your tent is make it bigger how can you sleep in there it's too small." Charlie said as he studied the structure of the broken tent.

"I never need much room in there, I spend most of my time outside so it doesn't really matter if it's big or not." Lizzie said.

"Well, we need to make it big enough for you to stand." Hurley said circling the broken tent.

"Did you make this tent yourself? Charlie asked holding a stick from the tent "You know sticks don't really work on these tent's you need nice strong bamboo."

"Well I didn't know where to find bamboo at the time." Lizzie said.

"Here, I'll go get some bamboo." Charlie said and went off. For hours and hours Lizzie, Hurley, and Charlie built the tent.

"Hew... we're finished." Lizzie sighed as she whipped some sweat off of her face.

" Now this tent is way better." Charlie said looking at the work they did.

"Do you mind helping me with these box's?" Lizzie asked she firmly picked up a box and placed it inside the tent.

"Sure." Charlie answered picking up one. Charlie almost made it to the tent but then slipped, making all the stuff in the box fall to the ground.

"Sorry." Charlie apologized as he picked up the stuff and put it back in.

"That's ok it's just stuff." Lizzie said as she knelt down to help him.

Charlie picked up a picture and noticed that he knew who the person was in the picture. The person in the picture was Jaine. "W-Who's that girl in the picture right there?" Charlie hastily asked.

"That's my daughter." Lizzie answered.


	5. 5 Let go!

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By:Lissie66 Chapter. 4-Let Go!**

Charlie's eyes widened "Did your daughter crash on the island too?"

"No...she's in New York with my husband, why?" Lizzie asked.

"Dude, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Hurley said. "I...I know who she is." Charlie breathed.

"Have we ever met in New York?" Lizzie asked.

"She was on the island." Charlie exclaimed.

"My daughter? So you saw my daughter on the island?" Lizzie asked in disbelieve.

"Um...hey dude I think we should go, like now." Hurley said pulling Charlie away from Lizzie. "What were you thinking? Dude, she already misses her daughter already. You just made it worse by giving her false hope." Hurley scolded.

"But Jaine was on the island." Charlie defended. " Jaine?How do you know Lizzie's daughter's name is Jaine?" Hurley asked.

"Because she told me her name. Charlie rolled his eyes and speed walked past Hurley "Look, you can choose not to believe me ok, but don't call me crazy."

"Dude, I didn't call you crazy." Hurley remarked.

"Yes you did. You don't believe me so your practically calling me crazy." Charlie argued.

"Whatever, I'm going to do something else besides fight with you." Hurley said and walked past Charlie.

Charlie walked a bit farther then stepped into Claire's tent "Hey Claire." He greeted with a little smile.

Claire got up "Look, Charlie I haven't been nice to you. I shouldn't have treated you that way. Charlie...people said that you've been acting really weird. what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Look, Claire I've been trying to tell you what's been going on, but nobody will believe me." Charlie angrily said.

"You think that the things that happened to you are real? Charlie, people say your going crazy." Claire sighed.

Charlie rolled his eyes "Fine you don't believe me, that's ok with me."

Charlie sped out of the tent "Charlie!" Claire shouted tempted to go after him.

Charlie marched back to Lizzie's and saw she was making her bed in her tent.

"Oh, hi Charlie what are doing back here?" Lizzie asked.

"Jaine." Charlie said. Lizzie stopped making her bed and slowly got out of the tent.

"That's your daughters name isn't it? You know how I know because I've met her. On this island." Charlie said raising his voice.

"Charlie my daughter is in New York. She was not on that plane with me. So how could my daughter is here!"Lizzie said with a loud voice.

"Listen to me! Nobody will believe me! I saw your daughter she was there." Charlie defended.

Lizzie smacked Charlie across the face "I don't want to hear anymore of this rubbish." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No...no! That's it I'm going to bring you to Jaine." Charlie roughly took Lizzie hand and started to walk into the misty jungle.

"Charlie let m go!" Lizzie exclaimed struggling to get free from his grip.

Charlie kept walking threw the jungle and ignoring Lizzie's plead. Charlie kept on going and Lizzie kept struggling and trying to hurt Charlie, but Charlie just ignored her and kept moving forward. Charlie went on for a while but then finally entered the others village.

"Where are we? What is this?" Lizzie asked as she looked at the house's and the playgrounds and the brick roads.

"Jaine, come out here." Charlie called out.

Lizzie finally got Charlie to let go of her hand "Charlie where are we?"

"This... is the others village." Charlie said.

Lizzie started to walk away. "Lizzie stop! You need to see your daughter." Charlie screamed.

Charlie again gripped Lizzie's hand. "Charlie let go!" Lizzie screamed.

Charlie struggled to hold her hand but then let go making Lizzie fall to the floor.

"Freeze!" the same girl that told Charlie to freeze this morning said..

Charlie closed his eyes in disappointment. Lizzie slowly got up and gazed at the others.

The woman with the gun got out her walkie talkie "Charlie Pace is trespassing again and this

time he brought a friend."

She got an Answer "Take Charlie to the cage's and bring Lizzie to me."


	6. 6 What!

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 Chap.6-What!**

Claire was tending to her baby, rocking Aaron slowly to sleep. Hurley quietly stepped into Claire's tent and looked around.

Claire noticed Hurley and said "Hurley what are you doing? Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Well, you see...it's about Charlie. Nobody can find him and...well...Charlie's missing." Hurley finally said.

"What? Charlie's gone again? Go and find him." Claire said with worried eyes.

"Well, John doesn't think we should go look for him because last time he was gone he showed up." Hurley said.

"That's no excuse to not find him. What if he never comes back?" Claire asked.

"I'm sure Charlie's fine, he's probably coming back now." Hurley softly said.

"Well...if you say so." Claire said and gave a smile.

Back to Charlie and Lizzie...

Charlie was escorted to these cage's that looked to be fit for animals

"We warned you boy now your getting exactly what you deserve." The Lady said.

"Why..why, why does this keep happening when all I want is to be listened to." Charlie thought.

"Hi Charlie." a familiar voice softly said. Charlie looked and saw Jaine appeared out of the darkness.

"One thing how did you get in here,and where were you when I called?" Charlie asked.

"I got in from the top.and about the not coming part, I'm not someone you can summon when you want" Jaine answered.

"I'm just so confused, like why I get into these messes, why nobody likes me!" Charlie exclaimed.

"But that's not true, I like you." Jaine said.

"I said somebody Jaine." Charlie said.

"I'm as real as you are! Jaine shouted and slapped Charlie across the face "That hurt Charlie."

"I'm sorry Jaine, I take back you are someone in fact you're my friend." Charlie apologized.

Jaine gave a smile and came over to Charlie "I'm not going to let you stay here long, tomorrow night I'm going to free you and then we can do what needs to be done." Jaine promised.

"Why tomorrow why not now?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see Charlie, You'll see." Jaine opened the door to the cage and left.

Now to Lizzie...

Lizzie was taken inside a house, which smelled terrible, and everything was white.

"Where are you taking me?" Lizzie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough beautiful." A man said.

Lizzie angrily walked further away from the guy but was pulled back.

Lizzie was led into a white room "Stay here, Juliet will be with you soon." The woman ordered.

Lizzie hastily walked to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked.

"Hello Lizzie." Juliet calmly said. Lizzie turn her head and saw Juliet with a kind gentle smile.

"Come with me he wants to see you now." Juliet said.

"How do you know my name?" Lizzie asked.

"That's not important I'll tell you later. Just come with me." Juliet answered.

Lizzie took a few steps back. "Lizzie please take my hand, before you know it you'll be back at the beach." Juliet said and slowly brought out her hand.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Lizzie breathed and took Juliet's hand.

Juliet took Lizzie into a living room "Sit down he'll be with you soon. Juliet comforted "Want some tea?" Lizzie didn't answer and just gave her queer look "He?"

"I'll take that as a no." Juliet whispered to herself and quietly left the room.

Lizzie was left there for a moment but then heard the door creak open.

Finally Lizzie saw the person who came and she gasped "Ben? Is...is that you?"

"You remember me. Ben remarked"What are you doing here Lizzie?"

"Charlie brought me here." Lizzie replied as she got up.

"No, not here, here, I mean what are you doing on this island?" Ben asked. raising his voice but then loosened up.

"You should know." Lizzie answered.

Ben came closer to Lizzie "Hows Jaine?" Ben cooed.

"How do you know about Jaine? How do these people know my name?" Lizzie asked.

"She's my niece, I of all people should know who she is." Ben answered.

Lizzie gave a I don't believe you look.

"There are life files about people on this island...about the survivors...and all the people they know." Ben finally admitted.

"How am I suppose to believe you?" Lizzie asked.

"Did you know that Jack and Claire are related?" Ben asked.

Lizzie shyly looked down then up and tried to meet eyes with Ben.

"So you know about my husband?" Lizzie asked.

Ben didn't answer and gave expression that spoke for itself

"What are you going to do with Charlie?" Lizzie asked.

"Why should you care, he forced you to come here." Ben answered.

"Because he's misunderstood." Lizzie said.

"Take Lizzie to the cage's with Charlie." Ben ordered.

Two men came behind Lizzie and took her by the arms "Ben! Don't do this...I'm your sister." Lizzie exclaimed.

Ben didn't answer and turned his face away from Lizzie's

Lizzie was thrown into the cage that Charlie was in. Charlie jumped up in shock.

"Oh..it's you. Look I wanted to I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." Charlie apologized.

"It's ok Charlie...if you wanted me to come with you, you could have asked." Lizzie expressed.

"What did they do to you?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." Lizzie responded.

Lizzie and Charlie sat by each other and got into a conversation.

"Are you serious? You sang in that band?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, you are everybody, you are everybody." Charlie sang.

"Ok enough, I believe you. Lizzie laughed "I wish I knew what time it was."

"Looks like it's about three in the morning." Charlie said.

"That's because it is three." Ben said.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"I...need you Charlie." Ben said.

"Need me? What?"Charlie said.

"Jakob wants to talk to you."


	7. 7 Jacob's requests

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 Chap.7- Jacob's requests**

Claire got up in the morning and yawned. She dressed into a different outfit then headed outside for a few moments "Hello Desmond. Claire greeted "a fine day isn't it?"

"Aye, Claire is Charlie around I want to show him something." Desmond said fiddling with his pocket knife.

Claire gasped "You mean he never came back?"

"Charlie was gone last night? I wasn't told that." Desmond suddenly got up.

"Hurley said he was missing last night and I don't think he's returned." Claire panicked.

"It's ok Claire, I'll ask Hurley if he returned last night." Desmond comforted. Desmond ran off as fast as he could and rushed to Hurley "Ahh, Hurley yelled "Oh...it's just you.

"Did Charlie come back last night Brother?" Desmond asked.

Hurley turned around and gave a serious expression "He didn't come back. Does Claire know that he's not back?"

"Afraid so brother." Desmond responded.

"We need to search for Charlie before I-." Hurley cooed but was interrupted

"I know where Charlie is." John Locke approached Desmond and Hurley.

"You do?" Desmond asked.

"I was hunting boar, I heard a cry for help so I ran toward the cry. I saw Charlie forcing this woman to come with her, it looked like they were heading to the others village." John explained.

"Lizzie. Hurley whispered "Lizzie, Charlie took Lizzie with him."

"I'll go after Charlie ok, try to calm down Claire." John ordered.

"Don't you need someone to come with you brother?" Desmond asked.

"Not this time." John assured and left the beach into the jungles

Back to Charlie and Lizzie...

Charlie queerly looked at Ben "Who's Jacob?" He asked. Standing up and drawing near to the

bars.

"I'll show you if you come with me." Ben answered opening the door

"Aren't you afraid that I might escape?" Charlie questioned surprised that Ben opened the door.

Ben didn't answer and pulled Charlie out of the cell. Charlie surprisingly followed Ben leaving Lizzie alone in the cage.

Ben lead Charlie into the silver house Jaine led Charlie to try to fin Claire. Ben silently opened the door. Charlie didn't move not because he was afraid but wasn't sure if this was sane of him to just go with the man who tried to marry Claire.

Charlie didn't listen to his thoughts and entered the room, Ben shut the door.

It was silent dark and creepy, there was only a pinch of blue light witch only shown in the middle of the room. "Hello Charlie." A voice from the darkness said.

"Lets get this over with Jakob." Charlie Hesitantly said.

A figure approached from the darkness into the blue light. It was a Man in black clothing with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes "Charlie tell me... are you smart?"

Charlie turned around in fear and saw Jacob standing there "Am I smart? of course I am."

"Then your surely smart enough to answer riddles." Jacob said in a way which made Charlie quiver.

"Yeah I'll have a go at it." Charlie said loosening up after he'd quivered.

"The Bald man." Jakob cooed as he knelt his head downward.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"He and your guardians will help you find hidden places." Jacob answered.

"That's no riddle." Charlie complained.

"Oh indeed it is Charlie a very, very mysterious riddle and to salve it is the hardest part." Jacob said.

"No riddle I've ever heard of." Charlie said.

"I hope you were listening to all I said Charlie it is important." Jacob said.

"And that's another thing how does everyone know my –." Charlie asked but was interrupted.

"I know because I know alright!" Jakob yelled and started to slowly walk away.

"But, wait who will I know who the whatever guy is and my guardians are?" Charlie asked.

"It'll come to you once you see them." Jakob said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Charlie quickly opened the door "I'm so glad I'm out of that creepy place."

"Charlie." John sped walked to Charlie.

"John what are you doing here what did you do to that other guy?" Charlie asked.

"Ben? That was easy I knocked him out. John answered "Let's go Charlie everyone is worried

about you."

"Wait we need to get Lizzie before we leave." Charlie said.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"I know where she is I'll get her." Charlie said about to run but was stopped.

John handed him a gun "We may have knocked out Ben but there are still the other people."

Charlie blushed and ran to the cage's. "Charlie." Lizzie queerly said.

"We're saved. John got us free." Charlie exclaimed.

"John?" Lizzie asked.

"I'll tell you what happened on the way back." Charlie opened the door and let Lizzie out and both headed back to where John was.

Charlie came back with Lizzie and saw John Locke tying up Ben.

"Were bringing him with us?" Charlie asked.

"Afraid so, if we leave Ben here and he wakes up he's probably going to try to get you back." John answered.

"Me? Why would he want me?" Charlie asked.

"He let you into Jacob's room he must want something from you." John said as he carried John Locked Ben and headed to the beach. Charlie followed behind with Lizzie and all of them headed back to the beach.


	8. 8 Whispers

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 Chap. 8- Whispers. **

John Locke, Charlie, and Lizzie hastily made there way through the jungle.

John carried Ben over his shoulder as he tried to cut the vines in his way.

The wind was intense and for the jungle that was very odd Charlie followed behind John Locked not saying a word he was silenced. Lizzie almost fell but was caught by Charlie "You ok?" He asked with an unusual expression.

"Yeah I'm ok." Lizzie saw as she continued walking.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to rain." John Locked said as he gazed up at the remaining day light.

Ben started to wake up, he slowly tilted his head to look around

"Where are you taking me?" he asked with a quiver.

"Well, now that your awake I assure you that you can walk." John Locke said releasing Ben, making him fall to the dew covered grass.

"Thank you for such a nice landing John." Ben sarcastically said.

"Keep walking we're almost back to the Beach." Charlie sighed in a annoyed way.

"Sure, whatever you say." Ben calmly said. Ben pushed himself up and started to walk behind them.

"Hey, Ben I'm gonna have to ask you to walk in front of us." John said.

Ben slowly walked forward in front of John and all of them kept moving forward.

"So your just going to let them take me captive Lizzie?" Ben cooed as it started to sprinkle.

Lizzie gave a look of distress "Yes."

It started to pour rain, as Charlie, John, Ben, and Lizzie struggled to get up a muddy mountain but then stopped, they heard a whisper in the rain "Charlie...Charlie."

"Did you hear something?" Charlie quivered starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I thought I heard something... it sounded like a whisper that said Charlie? John said "Ben, did you hear that?"

"Why should my opinion matter I'm your captive remember. Ben remarked then his eyes widened when he remembered Charlie talking to Jacob "Charlie... what did Jacob say?"

"I'm not telling you." Charlie rudely smirked.

"What? Charlie there isn't anyone in that house." John queerly looked at Charlie as the rain poured down.

"Who's Jacob?" Lizzie asked.

Charlie ignored what Lizzie said and surprisingly queerly looked at John back "Yes there was, I saw him he gives me the creeps though."

"Charlie...I didn't see any Jacob when I entered the house, Ben talked to someone who wasn't there he's crazy." John commented.

Ben glared at John then faced back at Charlie "If you can see him then that means you have a connection with the island. Charlie what did he tell you?"

Charlie started to get pale in the face almost as if he were dying "That's my business." Charlie started to go on, leaving them behind.

"Lets keep going." John said as he pushed Ben in front of him.

Lizzie ran to Charlie "Charlie what were you guys talking about?"

"As I said it's my own business." Charlie replied and kept walking.

"Jacob, who is he?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine if your so eager to hear it I'll tell you. Jacob is a man I met in this dark room." Charlie said.

Back to Claire...

Desmond ran back to Claire after he had spoken to John "John's going to find Charlie." Desmond said.

Claire looked down at the ground and Desmond could tell she was still worried. He put his hand

on her shoulder "Charlie's going to be here I assure you, there's nothing to worry about."

She smiled at Desmond then faced him "Thanks for your encouragement Desie, I really needed it badly. I shouldn't worry Charlie's going to be here...I know it." She cooed.

Back to John, Ben, Charlie, and Lizzie...

They were very close to the Beach and kept walking through the rain.

They walked a bit farther and found themselves walking on the sand of the beach.

As they passed everyone quivered at the sight on Ben. But Ben returned a Whatever look.

Charlie departed from John, Lizzie, and Ben and went to go see Claire.

He peeked his head through the tent and saw Claire playing with Aaron. Then he stepped inside

"Claire..." Charlie uttered.

She quickly turned her head and saw Charlie step inside her tent. She immediately jumped up and hugged Charlie "Charlie! I was so worried about you and I've been waiting for you."

It seemed at that moment Claire was officially attached to Charlie. He laughed it off and gave her a big hug back. Desmond entered the room and got a glimpse of them hugging "Am I interrupting anything?"

Charlie quickly stopped hugging Claire and faced Desmond "No...what is it?"

"What is it? You've been gone for a day and a half Brother." Desmond gave him a pat on the back.

"So, what are they doing to that Ben guy?" Charlie asked.

"Is that his name? We have him tied up in a tent." Desmond replied.

Charlie immediately left the tent "Where is Charlie going now?" Claire asked.

"Who knows. That boys a mystery." Desmond said and walked away

Charlie was on his way to talk to John Locked but then was stopped by Hurley "Dude."

"Hi Hurley." Charlie replied.

"Where have you been? You just go away and then next thing I know it you bring back that weirdo." Hurley said as he started to walk as Charlie walked passed him.

"You mean Ben?" Charlie said almost arriving to where John Locke was.

"That's his name? Ah-I didn't know that. Hurley said as he stopped from trying to keep up with Charlie "Okay, guess I'll see you later dude."

Charlie entered into the room John Locke was "Charlie what are you doing in here?"

"Where are you hiding that Ben freak?" Charlie asked.

"Well we're trying to make Ben a secret around here so don't start telling people we captured Ben ok? Especially Jack." John said as he packed his backpack with miscellaneous things.

"So...where did you really put him?" Charlie asked.

"Um...Charlie, I had know where else to put him so-." John said but was interrupted

"Just get to the point." Charlie impatiently said.

"We put him in your tent. John said "Look, I know what your thinking, but it's the only way to hide Ben from all the other people."

"That creep can't be in my tent where will I sleep?" Charlie exclaimed.

"You can take my tent I'll sleep outside if it makes you feel better." John said.

Charlie rolled his eyes "No, I'll sleep outside I could use the fresh air." Charlie walked out of Johns tent and was about to head to his own tent but was stopped by Jack "Hey Charlie what have you been doing? Where's been I wanna kill him! If you don't show me where Ben is now I'll kill you!"

"Nice to see you too Jack." Charlie sarcastically breathed.

"Well..."Jack said folding his hands.

"I don't know what your talking about Bens with the others remember?" Charlie lied.

"You know that won't work you know why Hurley said that he saw John tying up Ben! At first I didn't believe him but then when he told me to even ask you then I believed him!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hurley likes to tease you about Ben." Charlie replied and started to walk away.

Jack ran to Charlie and stopped him "Hey Charlie where are you going? Maybe your going to Ben huh? Can I follow you so I can kill Ben huh?"

"Look, I'm just going inside my tent why don't you go see Juliet!" Charlie said starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, you won't tell me where he is well I have ways of making you talk." Jack said as he walked away. Charlie stepped inside his tent and found Ben tied up inside.

"Your lucky you get my tent." Charlie angrily commented.

"As lucky as I seem Charlie I'm not fortunate." Ben remarked.

Charlie punched Ben in the mouth "How do you know my name!"

"If you wanted to know so badly you could have asked me." Ben said.

"Whatever like you would tell me." Charlie angrily said.

"Why don't you try Charlie." Ben said

"Fine, How do you know my name?" Charlie quickly asked.

"We have life files on this island about you, about all the survivors, and everyone they know." Ben answered.

"I find that hard to believe." Charlie grimaced.

"You don't have to believe it." Ben said.

"I'm done talking to you." Charlie said and walked out the tent.

He walked outside and saw that it was dark, then he headed to his normal spot where he makes a fire then got his matches and made a fire.

Desmond walked over to Charlie and sat by the fire "Hello Brother."

"Hey Brother." Charlie boringly replied.

"What's wrong?" Desmond asked.

"Well one thing I have a man tied up in my bedroom, two I'm thinking of what happened today." Charlie said staring at the fire.

"I knew it. Jack had been spying on Charlie for a long time to get some answers "Tonight when everyone's asleep I'm gonna kill that no good Juliet lover!" When everyone was asleep Jack stole some knifes from John Locke then headed to Charlie's tent.

He peeked inside and grinned when he saw the miserable expression that Ben was making.

"Jack, how unfortunate to see you." Ben said.

"Ha! I can't believe it you are here and now I'm gonna kill you!" Jack said.

Ben closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Yeah, Yeah that's right be afraid very afraid." Jack said.

"I'm not afraid Jack, especially not you. " Ben said.

"No...not yet fist I'm gonna tell you all the things that you did to rune my life! Jack exclaimed

"One thing, you try to kill us constantly, two you like Juliet, three you hate my guts."

Ben just stood there looking queer at Jack. "Fine I'll just get it over with."

Jack took out a knife put it to Ben's throat and when he was about to kill Ben something knocked Jack out from behind. Ben sighed and looked at the dark figure who saved him it was Juliet and Lizzie.

"So you changed you mind." Ben said still sighing after what happened.

Juliet and Lizzie looked at one another then cut Ben loose using the knife Jack brought "No comments, just go." Juliet said.

Ben walked out of the tent not saying a word "We never met or did this ok?" Lizzie whispered.

Juliet nodded and they both exited the tent.

The next morning it started to rain which was unfortunate for Charlie, he woke up to the rain pouring on his face. He ran to his tent to take cover. When Charlie arrived he saw Jack on the floor with a knife and he was just awakening "Jack!" Charlie kicked Jack who was on the floor.

"What! Oh hi Charlie I was uh...Ok I peeked into you tent and saw Ben so I went in here to kill him." Jack exclaimed as he got up.

"But then...where's Ben now?" Charlie said.

"I guess I slipped and accidently cut him loose." Jack said rubbing his head.

"Oh No! John's going to be so mad, he was trying to keep Ben a secret." Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie dashed out of the tent running in the rain and surprisingly bumped into Desmond.

"What are you doing brother?" Desmond asked.

"Where's John? Charlie asked "Desie hurry."

"I think he's hunting boar. Desmond replied "What's wrong Charlie?"

Charlie didn't reply and ran into the jungle.

"Charlie are having one of illusion's again?" Desmond asked running after Charlie.

Charlie kept running even though the ground was very slippery and he felt like he could fall any moment and he did. Desmond caught up with him and helped him up "Charlie what's wrong."

"Follow me and you might find out." Charlie said continuing to dash away.

Now to John Locke...

John Locke was creeping down in the rain and listened for a sound. He heard moving coming from the bushes so he ducked down low he waited for the right moment then withdrew a knife. When he was about to throw it he saw the movement in the bushes wasn't boar it was Charlie and Desmond. He slowly got up "Charlie Desmond what are doing here in the jungle I'm trying to hunt boar and you gave away my position."

"I'm sorry John but I must tell you something. Charlie explained "Ben escaped."

"How did Ben escape? I tied him up really good." John questioned putting away his knife.

"Well, Jack found out about Ben then he was going to kill him last night he slipped and accidentally cut Ben free." Charlie responded.

"I try to trust you and this is what I get? I told you not to tell Jack." John scolded.

"I didn't Hurley did." Charlie defended.

"I know where Ben is we're getting him back." John said.

"Why? John why do we need to capture Ben?" Charlie asked.

"So he can feel what we've been feeling all along." John said and started to walk away.

"Hey John we're coming too." Charlie shouted.

Desmond didn't say a word and just followed behind them.

They went on in the heavy rain for a while Charlie started to recognize where they were going.

"Your leading us to where Jacob is?" Charlie asked.

"Who's Jacob?" Desmond questioned.

"Ben is going to Jacob to find his next move I know he'll be there." John said as he kept going.

Finally John, Charlie, and Desmond made it to Jacobs house and saw Ben wet and covered in mud and he looked frightened "He won't let me in."

"Who won't let you in?" Desmond asked.

Ben looked up to Desmond "You don't know about him." Ben quivered.

"Ben, how many times do I have to say it Jacob isn't real." John barked.

"That's not true John, I saw Jacob I talked to him." Charlie defended.

"Charlie what did he say?" Ben asked interrupting they're conversation.

"I said that's my own business!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie! If he's so real then please tell us what did he say!" John shouted trying to be heard from the rain.

"He asked if I was smart then he gave me a riddle about a bold man and two guardians leading me to hidden places. Charlie looked at John with wide eyes "You're the bold man. John you're the man he was talking about!"

"Charlie this is crazy." John said.

"And you two, you are my guardians. Jacob led us here so I could salve the riddle and I have!"

"Okay Charlie now your beginning to scare me there is no Jacob Charlie! Your Crazy! John exclaimed "Lets go home." John was about to walk away but then stopped when he heard a voice of a young girl "Where are you going John?" standing there in the rain was Jaine! And everyone could see her "There's work to be done."

John turned around "Who are you?"

"Her name is Jaine." Charlie said with a smile on his face.


	9. 9 Jaine

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 Chapter. 9- Jaine**

John, and Ben, and Desmond queerly stared at Jaine then looked back at Charlie.

Charlie gave a smile and went over to Jaine. The rain was still pouring down like cats and dogs.

"Charlie do you know this girl?" John asked.

"Actually he does. Jaine responded answering for him "And as I was saying, there's work to be done."

"What work? Look why are you in the jungle all alone? You should return back to the beach." John said.

"What makes you think that I'm a plane crash survivor?" Jaine mysteriously asked.

"Then... you're one of the others?" John asked.

"No she isn't John, I haven't seen this girl ever in my life." Ben said.

"Funny, I thought you said you would know whom your own niece was." Jaine uttered.

"What?" Ben uttered.

"I'm not here for a conversation. Tell you something." Jaine commented.

"What? Are you saying that you're a messenger from Jacob?" John jokingly asked.

Jaine grinned and faintly nodded "And he's sent me to tell you something."

"Oh please don't start with the Jacob thing again." John said walking away from Jaine.

"John! Charlie yelled through the rain "Just listen to what she has to say."

John sighed in an annoyed way then turned around "Fine."

"Charlie, in your illusions where did you go?" Jaine asked.

Charlie didn't answer for a few moments and then replied "First Desmond he lead me to a cave,

Then this Zelda girl took Aaron into this very old hatch, then you lead me to the others village."

"Those places that you went into, they weren't fake Charlie. In those places are important things you must find. Don't ask me what it will add up to, because once you've collected everything it will all add up." Jaine explained.

"How will we find these place's." John asked in disbelieve.

"That's why you're here John." Jaine placed a coin on the floor and disappeared.

John went over to it and picked it up, looked at it and then looked at Desmond, Charlie, and Ben.

"I'm starting to believe all this. I'm sorry I ever doubted it. Whatever we need to do must be the islands wishes."

Charlie gave a faint grin to John "Well, we'd better go on now." John nodded and the two of them started to walk away. Almost leaving Ben and Desmond behind.

John and Charlie stopped walking and turned to Desmond and Ben "Aren't you guys coming?" John asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to." Ben said.

"Come on brother." Charlie said to Desmond.

"Charlie I know nothing of what's going on I don't think I want to get involved with this."

Desmond commented.

"Ben, this is Jacobs orders, don't you want to follow them?" John asked.

Ben bit his lip then quivered at the hard rain "I'll go, but only because it's Jacobs wishes."

John nodded in the rain "Desmond what about you?"

"No, I...don't think I should." Desmond said.

"Desmond. You need to come with us." Charlie yelled through all of the rain.

Desmond stood there and thought then nodded "Fine... I'll come."

"Then it's settled we're going." John started to walk away and Charlie, Ben, and Desmond followed behind him. They went through the jungle for hours it seemed, they were all cold and unaware of what would become of them. Charlie walked righted behind John and Desmond and Ben walked beside each other "So where are you leading us?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know Charlie, I'm waiting for you to tell me where are first stop is." John answered.

"Well, first we should go to the cave." Charlie said.

"There's a lot of caves Charlie, which one?" John asked.

"I don't remember where every place is I only know one, and that's the others village." Charlie commented as the rain stopped.

"Well then we should go there fist." John said as he kept walking.

Ben who was walking by Desmond at the moment sped walked past Charlie and then past John.

"Hey? Why are you getting ahead?" John asked.

Ben kept going his fast pace then took a few moments to answer then replied "There's no need for you to be ahead John, besides we're going to my village."

John Locke frowned and slouched his shoulders and gave an angry look in the eye and whispered "Fine." Then John started to quicken his pace and before you knew it Ben and John were at each side to side. Ben got ahead again then John angrily asked "Why are you trying to compete with me Ben? Every time I try to get ahead you walk faster."

Ben gave a little grin and then returned to his normal pace "Looks like you're the one who's competing John." John angrily put his hand over his face and sped walked away.

Ben remained calm and continued to walk on the muddy dirt. Charlie and Desmond caught up with Ben and they all walked together.

Desmond tried to get into a conversation with Ben but it seemed impossible

"So, why do you live to be our enemy's?" he asked.

"Desmond you've been trying to talk to that maniac forever." Charlie commented.

Ben glared at Charlie "Maniac?"

"Odd you won't talk to Desmond but you somehow respond to me." Charlie said trying to be a bug to Ben.

Ben resumed staring infront of him then looked over to Desmond "Your not my enemy, I'm yours."

Back to the beach...

Lizzie was at the beach doing her normal things, walking around the beach creating things for her own pleasure. Claire saw what she was doing then went over to here "Hey have you seen Charlie?" Lizzie stopped what she was doing and got up and faced Claire "No, I don't, is there a problem?"

"Well you know he's always disappearing, and I just wanted to know what he was up to." Claire responded.

"Most of us around here are like that. Lizzie commented "people go into the forest then they never come out for an amount of days."

Claire smiled "So how did you meet Charlie?"

"How do you know that I know Charlie?" Lizzie asked.

"Hurley told me that you've met him." Claire replied.

"Oh, well hi I'm Lizzie." Lizzie commented.

"I'm Claire." Claire greeted.

Lizzie and Claire both shook hands then smiled. The weather was windy at the time.

Claire pushed her hair down from the wind. She looked at Lizzie "I think we should get out of the wind." Lizzie shook her head intently and both of them went into Claire's tent.

Back to Charlie, Desmond, Ben, and John...

Desmond, Ben, and Charlie caught up with John who was still moving a fast pace.

They finally made it to the others village. One by one they all entered the others village.

John stopped Ben "Your not going to pull any tricks on us are you?"

"Why would I do that John?" Ben and gave a blank face to John then started to walk into the front. When the entered people from around the village stood there and stared at Charlie, Desmond, and John. But mostly Ben. Tom hastily went over to Tom "Ben. Where have you been?"

"I've been out Tom." Ben replied.

"Everyone's been looking for you. We sent some people to go down to the beach-." Tom said but was interrupted.

"What? You mean that you've sent some people down there? To do what?" Charlie asked.

"And Ben, what are you doing with Charlie and Desmond?" Tom asked.

"I'll explain later Tom just answer there question." Ben responded.

"We sent them down there to...attack the survivors." Tom finally said.

"What? You need to tell them to come back Tom. I can't believe you made plans without me." Ben scolded.

Tom gave a sorrowful expression "It may be to late."

Desmond, Charlie, and John, felt very angry at the moment. Especially at Tom.

Ben nervously looked back at John Desmond and Charlie then back at John "See if it's to late."

Tom withdrew his walkie talkie from his pocket and spoke into it loudly and clearly " Hey guys has our plan been executed? there was no response "Hello are you in?" finally there was a response "Shh..where in position."

"Call it off Ben's back!" Tom hastily said.

"Call it off?" the other person asked.

"Yeah now before we get into a heap of trouble." Tom barked.

"Fine, we're returning to the village." the person said and hung up.

"They're coming back." Tom sighed.

Ben, John, Charlie and Desmond started to walk away.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Tom asked.

By the time Tom had said that they were already feet from him.


	10. 10 The Adventure

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 ****Chapter 10- adventure **

John Lock, Desmond, Charlie, and Ben walked past some of the houses. John Locke stopped, which made Desmond stop, which made Charlie stop, which made Ben stop.

"Where are we going? John asked "Which house did you go into Charlie?"

Charlie looked around for a few moments and one house caught his eye. It was a baby blue house

"That one." He pointed.

Ben gave a queer expression, Desmond caught him with that expression and asked "What?"

"That's grandma Paula's house." Ben breathed.

"Who's grandma Paula?" John asked.

Ben looked up to the sky then looked at John "She's our cook." He replied.

"Wow, you guys have cook here too? It almost seems like you're mooching on everyone." Charlie mocked.

Ben glared at Charlie then sighed in annoyance, "You and I know Charlie that I don't mooch on people, If we wish to live together we need to take hold of each job."

John stopped the conversation by hastily interrupting Ben and Charlie's bickering "I think we should go into the house."

Charlie paused for a few moments then quietly nodded "Yeah let's go inside."

They all one by one walked over too the baby blue house, John stopped which made everyone else stop

"Should we knock?" he asked.

"No, I don't see why she'd care." Ben replied.

John gave an "I hope your right expression."

"Ok." John opened the door and eagerly stepped inside following behind Charlie, Ben, and Desmond.

"Paula," Ben called out "It's me Ben."

An elderly woman stepped out of the kitchen, she wore glasses and she had long hair.

She had an blue apron on and she had been cutting vegetables.

She smiled at Ben but then frowned when she saw the other people "Ben, are they.." She said but didn't quite finish her sentence.

Ben nodded "Yes."

"But I thought we were trying to-" Paula said but then was interrupted.

"Yes I know Paula, let's not talk about this right now." Ben motioned.

Paula took off her glasses then placed them back on.

"Well what are you guys doing in here?"

"We're trying to find something in this house." John replied for Ben.

"Thanks for replying for me John." Ben sarcastically commented.

Charlie started to looked around the house trying to remember, what was he looking for?

Charlie went into the living room and remembered "This was where Claire got married."

He looked at all of the pictures Paula had set up and saw one picture it looked like Claire in her wedding gown she looked beautiful and she smiled.

Charlie's eyes popped out "What?"

He picked it up and saw there was a button on it and he pressed it. everybody in the room heard a huge ka-Ching noise. When Charlie had pressed the button a note came out of the picture.

"What the-." Paula exclaimed.

John, Ben, and Desmond, quickly went to Charlie to find out what had happened.

"I-it's a note." Charlie uttered.

He slowly opened it and read it:

C

A

M

P

N

O

T

H

I

N

G

hatch 4750.

"Hatch 4750? What is this?"John asked.

"What's Camp Nothing?" Desmond commented.

Ben made stared at Desmond like he knew something.

"You know what it is don't you?" Desmond said.

"Yes." Ben replied.


	11. 11Hatch 4750

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 Chapter 11- Hatch 4750**

Ben looked down and sighed "Hatch 4750 was used for our most secret work."

John stopped looking at the note and faced Ben "What work?"

"I told you John, secret work." Ben answered.

Charlie looked down at the note, he had a flash back in his head of a Hatch door and he went inside "I've been there." He murmured.

"What?" Desmond asked.

"I- when I went to save Aaron from that Zelda girl I went inside a hatch looking thing." Charlie saw Ben's expression and said something "What?"

Ben's expression stopped and he answered "How did you find it? I can't find it."

John perplexed at what Ben had said spoke "Wait-wait a minute Benjamin you just said you knew what it was doesn't-." John explained but was interrupted.

"Yes, I know I did John but that doesn't mean I know where it is." Ben defended.

John gave an apologetic nod "Alright. Then how do you expect us to find it?"

Ben apathetically looked to John, "I don't."

Charlie spoke up, "Well, that Jaine girl said we could find it."

"Well than how do you expect us to find it?" John asked.

Charlie rolled his eye and started to walk, "We'll find it John."

"What Charlie's trying to say is that he want's us to stop standing here and start trying to search." Desmond commented.

John shifted his eye's to Ben, Ben nodded, "Let's go." He whispered.

They all marched into the jungle.

Charlie again thought "Where is the Hatch...," it came to him. He remembered when that Zelda girl led him to that Hatch. "I...," Charlie blurted.

"What is it Charlie?" John asked.

"I...think I remember where it is." Charlie replied.

Ben's eye's widened, "But...," he uttered "That's impossible."

Desmond and John stared at Ben, "Why is it impossible?" John asked.

Ben didn't answer John and looked to Charlie, "You know where it is, show me."

Charlie gave an eerie look to Ben and nodded, "Fine I'll take you there."

They all started to go on again through the jungle. The pressure of the wind was high and that made it complicated to get around.

Charlie went exactly to the spot where he found the hatch, "Well-it wasn't easy but...here it is." he commented gasping for air.

Ben looked awkward, "So you really do know where it is."

"Was there something you weren't telling use Benjamin?" John moved a bit forward to show how shorter Ben was.

Ben who gave an "whatever" expression replied, "It's secret." Desmond and Charlie beamed up at each other, "So what else have you not told us?"

"It really doesn't matter Charlie." Ben saw John come a bit closer to him which made Ben to start feeling uncomfortable. "Benjamin, if you have any information about this hatch you're going to give it to us now."

"Or what?" Ben sarcastically stated.

Charlie broke into the conversation with a sharp voice, "I'm tired of you're stupid secrets. Are you with us or against us? Any information you give us that will help with OUR mission will be a step closer to following Jacob's wishes."

Ben peered down to the ground, the wind harshly slapped his face and he replied, "What answer do you want from me?"

"What's inside? TELL us Ben!" Charlie yelled.

Ben stopped looking awkward and gave an Apathetic face, "If you're so desperate to find out Charlie why don't you open The hatch doors."

Charlie nodded and went over to the hatch doors and opened it. "We're all going in." John nudged Ben, "You're coming with us Benjamin."

"Do I have an option?" Ben started to walk inside the dark Hatch as well as John, Desmond, and Charlie.

It was really dark, and it felt really empty and dirty. The all scrambled in the darkness

"Okay does anyone have a torch or anything?" Desmond asked.

"No," Ben replied as he switched on a light, everything lit up "But I can turn on a light for you."

They all curiously stared at there surroundings. It was very dirty, dirt was scattered everywhere as well as pieces of metal. It was,'t that big at all it was two times the size of a normal sized elevator.

"This must not be it. It's too cramped." Charlie commented.

"That's because the hatch is right below us." Ben said as he pulled a lever that made the floor go down like an elevator.

John, Desmond, and Charlie, surprised at the unpredictable movement that Ben made, jumped up as the elevator slowly made it's way down. The elevator made it to the bottom (Which looked weird.) John, Charlie, and Desmond stepped off of the elevator but Ben didn't seem to move.

"Your coming with us Benjamin." John commented as he pushed Ben forward. Ben glared at John and slowly stepped off the elevator.

It looked similar to the other hatch that Boone and John found. The light's were off and John, Desmond, and Charlie could only hear the sound of music playing.

"What is this?" John asked.

Before anything else was said, a dark figure was approaching the three of them, "Don't move."

They all heard the click of a gun, the man moved into the light and said,"Who are you people?"


	12. Strangers

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy **

**By: Lissie66 Chapter Twelve- Strangers**

The man holding the gun stayed in his position, waiting for an answer from John, Ben, Desmond, and Charlie. John softly laid his eyes on the man,"We're plane crash survivors. we mean you no harm." John Locke spoke as calm as he could.

The man seemed to hold his gun farther out when John completely finished his sentence, "Zelda... get in here." The man intently called as his eyes remained on the four of them.

A young girl approached the room she looked exactly like the Zelda that Charlie saw. Black hair and dark blue eyes. She held a gun in her hands and the young girl pointed at Charlie.

The man got closer and closer as Zelda remained still. He had a nervous expression, "Zelda let's take these people inside."

"But dad, who are they?" She asked as she still had her gun on Charlie.

The man breathed heavily, not because he was tired, it was the stress that was upon him. I mean, you wake up in the morning thinking it's a perfect day, then something disappointing comes knocking at your door and welcome's itself to your house. He looked at John, "Aright, come with me." He gently said forgetting his daughters question. John started to walk just as he commanded.

Ben, who seemed to look surprised, did what the man said and followed behind Desmond. The man led them into a kitchen that smelled like potato's were cooking. A woman who was washing the dishes at the time paused when she saw John's face.

"Andrew," She started as a look of unpleasantness came on her, "Who-what, Andrew who are these people?" Her worried eye's shimmered and she stepped forward.

Andrew sighed annoyance at her wife and replied, "I don't know j-just finish dinner and Zelda and I are putting them in the cell right now. I'll find out where they came from later."

"Zelda put those two in the other cell got it?" Andrew's voice sounded stern but yet nervous and a little afraid.

"Wait there just a minute Andrew Zelda's just a child she can't possibly-." The wife sadi but was interrupted.

"Be quiet, I told Zelda what to do and that's that. So keep doing whatever your possibly doing!" Andrew interrupted.

Zelda stepped toward to her father, she was afraid of using the gun if she head to. She though tried to stay confident and say that she could do this and asked, "Which one's should I take dad?"

Andrew seemed to have calmed down and replied, "Take anyone you please just do as I asked."

Zelda immediately chose Charlie and Ben and tried to mimic her fathers stern voice, "Lets go."Ben seemed to be the first to move, Charlie leisurely walked with him.

Andrew took John, and Desmond and left the kitchen with the worried wife. He went down an orange painted wall and there only stood a little door.

Andrew opened it up, "Ok, I'm putting you two in here then, I want some information to back up your story." Andrew shut the door and left John and Desmond inside.

John's eerie expression traveled to Desmond, "I hope you have information to back us up."

John took a few deep breaths and replied, "I hope so too." He said unsure that he did. I mean, how could he prove that he's a plane crash survivor? He tried to look around his surrounding but could barely see. the cell strangely reminded him of Jacobs cabin.

_To Charlie and Ben..._

Zelda was leading Ben and Charlie to the cell. They went through a hall that had green walls and the theme was butterfly's. through it wasn't a very large hall. It was hard for the three of them to pass the hall without getting stuck.

Charlie as smart as he thought he was, riskily talked to the young lass to see what her reaction would be, "You don't know how to use that gun do you." Charlie stated. Charlie finally made it through the tight walls.

Zelda stared at Charlie like he had done something terrible. She kept walking on and ignored Charlie's testy statement.

After they had passed the small hall there was an dead end. The only thing that was there was a door. Charlie and Ben made a complete stop and looked at the hostage holder known as Zelda for there next trip.

She nervously breathed and opened the door, "In here." She moved out of there way, Charlie and Ben did as they were directed and stepped into the cell.

Ben looked around at his surroundings and saw moss on the ceiling, there was only a spot of light that came in the cell. And there were a ton of leaks that dropped from the ceiling. Ben made a displeasing expression and faced Charlie who was glaring at Ben.

"What?" Ben asked as a drop of water landed on his red shirt.

Charlie's angry face came at Ben, "What Ben? What? You're the one who got us into this mess." Charlie went toward Ben like he wanted to do him harm.

"Why do you think I did this Charlie? I didn't know about this anymore than you did."Ben defended then was pushed to the wall by Charlie.

"You knew very well what was down here." Charlie whispered.

Ben was silent for a while then pushed Charlie to the ground, Ben helped him up then slammed him to the wall, "Listen here Charlie, you may have the capability of hurting me when your around one of your friends but when it's just you and me,I will not tolerate that." Ben softly let him go and Charlie pridefully paced the other way.

"You claim you didn't know what was in this hatch then why did you tell us to not come in here?" Charlie asked.

Ben paced towards the wall and saw all the moss on the ceiling and made an grossed out expression, "Don't they clean these cells here. The cell you put me in didn't have walls like this." He mused.

"Don't change the subject." Charlie said as his angry tone vanished.

"I thought it was another hatch Charlie simple as that." Ben replied as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What hatch did you think it was?" Charlie asked as he stepped toward Ben.

Ben didn't hesitate to answer and listened to the dripping water for a moment and replied, "It doesn't matter Charlie because that's not our problem right now."

Charlie calmed down and nodded, "Fine, but I want to know about the hatch later."

The door suddenly opened, it was Andrew and Zelda was peeking at Ben and Charlie in back of him, "Both of you put your hands on the wall." Andrew talked in a contained voice and tried to say it nice and clear.

Charlie faced Ben, Ben slowly turned around and put his head to the wet mossy wall. Then Charlie mimicked what Ben did and obeyed Andrew's order.

Andrew gave a slight nod and stepped back, "Now you," he said pointing at Charlie "Come here with your hands up."

Charlie slowly turned around and walked toward the door. Andrew the pushed him infront of him and pointed a gun at his back. He shut the door and Ben quickly paced towards the other wall to his right. He thought for sure when he put his head to the wall he heard voices coming from the right wall, "H-hello." Ben called out as he was left alone in the dark and wet cell.

_Now to John and Desmond..._

The both of them were sitting down on the floor and talking.

"So, Locke everyone says your crazy for blowing up the submarine why did you do it?" Desmond asked.

John turned around, "How did you know about that?" He asked wrapping his arms around himself. John was a little shocked of how random that was.But he really didn't know Desmond so he didn't know if he were random like this or not.

Desmond wiped some sweat off his face then replied, "You know Jack tells us everything."

John gave a weird look when he said the word Jack, "figures."

Desmond was about to add something more into the subject until he heard a voice that came from the wall, "H-hello." Desmond looked to John to see if he heard the noise.

John nodded to assure Desmond he heard it too and slowly made it to the wall, "Hello?" John nervously replied as he drew closer to the wall.

Ben heard the voice of John and replied, "It's me John, it's Ben."

John was surprised that their jail cells were side by side, "How are you guys?" John asked.

As soon as John made it to the wall Desmond curiously stepped forward to ask, "I want to talk to Charlie is he ok?"

"I don't know Desmond...they took Charlie away." Ben replied with an unfortunate expression.

Desmond's face went blank, "What? I thought- you mean he's not there what happen where is he?" Desmond put his hand on the wall and sat down.

"That's not for me to answer Desmond." Ben replied.

John put his hand on Desmond's shoulder, "I'm sure Charlie's fine." He comforted.

_To Charlie, Zelda, and Andrew..._

Andrew, and Zelda led Charlie into another room, there was a chair a table and handcuffs on the table. The room was painted a light green and had picture's of flowers on the wall.

"Sit down." Andrew ordered.

Charlie sat down and looked all around the room. Andrew took the hand cuffs, "put your hands in back of you." Charlie put his hands in back of him and as he let them place hand cuffs on his hands.

Andrew took a chair and sat down as well as Zelda did.

"Ok first off I want to know your name." Andrew softly said.

Charlie took a few moments to think about telling them and replied, "My Name is Charlie."

"Charlie...come on Charlie what?" Andrew asked.

Charlie didn't answer for a few moments and took a deep breathe, he thought about lying about his name but then thought, why would I do such a thing like that? He cleared his throat and replied "My name is Charlie Pace."

Andrew gave a slight not, "Charlie Pace, do you have proof that you are a plane crash survivor?" Andrew got up from his seat and started to walk around the room.

"You mean like an I landed on this island ID sure it's right here in my pocket." Charlie mocked.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Was that suppose to be funny?"

Charlie looked straight at Zelda, who shyly looked the other way, "How do you want me to prove I'm a plane crash survivor?"

"Tell me, What plane were you on? How long have you been on this island? How many more of you are out there?" Andrew stood up and circled around the room.

"Flight Oceanic 8.15 we've been on hee for almost five months and if I were to estimate the amount of people I would say somewhere near 90 maybe." Charlie replied.

"Andrew," The women that was inside of the kitchen interrupted, "I...I need to tell you something." Her shy face looked at Charlie.

"What is it I'm in the middle of something." Andrew said. He waited for a few moments to think then got up, "Fine. Zelda stay here." Andrew got up from his chair and went over to his wife.

He let the room, Zelda had a worried expression and looked down to the floor.

"Hey Zelda, you need to trust us." Charlie convinced. He had a slight smile and his eyes met hers.

She didn't know if she was going to talk to him or just ignore him but she spoke to him calmly, "It's not for me to decide." her eyes looked to her hair and she played with it while.

Andrew came back into room mumbling to his wife, "Are you sure?" His voice sounded silent and confused.

The women turned to Charlie, "Your name is Charlie Pace right?" She asked. Charlie didn't hesitate to answer and just stared at the women,"Answer me." She demanded.

Charlie nodded, "Yes my name is Charlie Pace." Zelda looked at her parent with confuse.

She stood up from her chair and asked, "Mom, Dad what are you guys talking about?" She stood up from her seat and started to walk in there direction.

"I'll tell you later Zelda, for now you can be excused." The wife calmly said.

Zelda looked down at Charlie then slowly walked out of the room. Andrew took his wife and walked over to Charlie.

She gave a small smile, "Charlie, Do I...look familiar?" She asked as she cuffed her hands together.

Charlie looked at her and shook his head, "No." He wandered what was going on with him and her.

"See I knew it's just a big misunderstanding." Andrew placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No," She whispered as she looked behind her shoulder, "You may not remember me Charlie but, does the name Emily Henchman ring a bell." She stared straight into Charlie's eyes and stopped smiling.

Charlie new who she was it was very clear to him too, He looked at her back and breathed, "Emily Henchman? My baby-sitter?" awkward silence was in the room. It felt like a haunted room at the time everything started to get cold and Charlie was very confused and yet wondering what everything would add up to in the end.


	13. Baby sitter?

**Tittle: Charlie's going Crazy **

**By: Marie Walt Chapter 13- Babysitter? **

**Flashback...**

Little Charlie was playing on his porch. The wind was strong and there was no sun to be found. He was playing with his little toy truck.

"And then the driver says HELP! Them goes caboom!" Little Charlie murmured to himself. He started to pick up the toy truck and used it as an airplane. He made it fly through the sky for a few moments until he accidently dropped it and it fell down the balcony.

Charlie's little eyes started to tear, "Emmy...EMMY!" He whined as he started to go inside.

A women came into the room. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a black skirt, "What is it little C?" She asked.

Charlie didn't answer at first and just cried. He then put his head on her shoulder, "M-My Trwuck go bye-bye." He silently replied.

She smiled , "I'm sorry about that little C. What can I do to make it up to you?" She asked.

Charlie stopped crying and sniffled a little, "Can Emmy make hot cocoa?" He asked as he whipped his eyes full of tears.

Emily stopped bending over and got up, "Yes...Emily has some hot cocoa." She started to head into the kitchen.

Charlie made a cute little smile and started to pace after his baby sitter, "Yay!" He shrieked but then fell down. He arose back up and started to laugh, the four year old didn't care about falling he just cared that he was getting hot cocoa.

**End of Flashback**

Charlie remembered her very well, he started to take a good look at her to see I she had changed in anyway. And Oh how she had. She looked older than she use to be.

Emily stopped smiling and looked at Andrew, her husband, "See, this is no coincidence Andrew. I know this kid." She tried to relax in her seat.

Andrew looked unhappy, "Honey, for all we know he could be faking his name. We can't trust him." He said.

"We can Andrew, I remember his face, even though it was younger back then. We can trust Charlie ok? Maybe not the other people but we can trust him." She repeated.

Andrew didn't want to argue anymore, he instead thought of a reasonable thing to do and said, "Alright, Charlie can be set free. But not the others. And anything Charlie does is your responsibility." He looked straight into his wife's eye's.

She looked at Charlie, then looked to her husband, "Alright." She said.

"Wait a minute, you mean I have to stay here?" Charlie asked as he had an 'It's not fair' expression.

Andrew lightly chuckled, "Of course you have to stay here are you mad." He got up from his seat and started to walk around.

Charlie felt like they knew something that he didn't, "Why? I want to leave." He whined.

Andrew turned around, "Look are you serious? You actually want to go out there? You're mad! You're completely mad." He said drawing near to Charlie.

"What's wrong with going outside?" Charlie asked as he leaned his body near to Andrew.

"What's wrong? The whole island is polluted with gasses that's why we can't go out there." Andrew replied as he looked at Charlie as if he were acting totally ridicules.

"Wha-what? No it's not." Charlie demanded.

"Actually it is." Andrew protested.

"No, it isn't." Charlie argued.

"Look, that's why we are hiding. Because out there are gasses around the island that could kill us." Andrew explained starting to get annoyed at Charlie.

"Well, we were just out there and we're fine." Charlie commented trying to reason with him.

Emily looked at Andrew, "That is true Andrew. If they came from out there than why are they still alive?" She asked.

"Why are you defending him? Even if he says who he says he is why are you defending him?" Andrew asked.

Emily sighed and stood up, "Because, I know he's telling the truth and you don't believe it." She replied.

Andrew put his head low, "I don't know. Fine, if He wants to leave he can." He sat back down in his seat.

"What about my friends? My story is as trued as theirs is." Charlie said.

Andrew looked at his wife, "Emily?" He looked to see what her opinion was.

Emily looked at Charlie then at her husband who looked very indecisive, she finally opened her mouth to say something, "I...think...that we shouldn't let his friends go." She finally said.

Charlie looked confused, he wanted to just ask her, "Who's side are you on?" but he simply asked, "Why-I mean why not? They're with me."

"We can't risk letting you all out. I used to know you Charlie but that doesn't mean that your not dangerous." Emily replied as she got up from her seat and went out of the room.

**Flashback...**

Emily Henchman was sitting down at the couch. She turned on the TV and watched Fox news.

She leisurely flipped through the channels visualizing each one.

She then heard the phone ring she went over to the phone and answered, "Pace resident, how may I help you?"

"Hi may I speak to Mrs. Henchman. This is an emergency." A man's voice replied.

"_An emergency?"? _She thought, "This is her." She finally replied.

"I'm doctor White, and your sister Charlene has had an accident." He was about to continue until She stopped him.

"Wait a minute what happened?" She asked. Little Charlie could be heard through the phone he was screaming, "Look Emmy! Look I a airplane!" He made little airplane noises.

"Wait one moment, Charlie keep it down." She ordered. Charlie stopped and looked at his babysitter.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She was biking down the road, She lost control of her bike and it went into the street...she was hit by a yellow Toyota car. She was a little conscious when we got her and she told me to call you. I don't think she has a lot of time Miss Henchman."

Emily's eyes widened as she started to grab her coat and grabbed little Charlie.

"Emmy, letz pway video games." Charlie screeched as they both exited the house.

**End of Flashback**

Charlie analyzed Andrews movements as he walked around. Andrew turned around, "Look, kid if you want to leave then leave go...away." He urged

Charlie gave an angry expression,_ "Who do they think they are?" _He started to pace towards Andrew, "I'm not leaving until you release my friends and take them out of that bloody cage!"

Andrew felt uncomfortable by how close he was standing, "I told you I'm not letting your friends out." He raised his voice by a little.

"Fine! If you won't let them free let me at least talk to them." Charlie demanded.

Andrew put his hand on his forehead and sighed, "Fine, I'll let you talk to them but then you need to promise that you'll go away." There was awkward silence in the room.

Charlie shook his head, "Fine, just show me to where you keep them." Andrew nodded and softly said, "Right this way."

Andrew escorted Charlie to the area where him and Ben were. Andrew opened the cage where Ben was. He opened it up fully and saw that Ben was gone.

"What?" He quickly paced to the other cage and opened it, it was empty as well.

Andrew ran upstairs, "Emily! The others did you let them out?" He shouted.

"No, I told you myself I didn't trust them." Emily said.

"But that means-." He paused, "Honey, where's Zelda?" The woman got up from her chair and ran through their small little space.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Emily scrambled through the house. She came back to her husband and cried, "Zelda's gone!"


	14. 14 What happens next?

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy **

**By: Lissie66 Chapter** **14- What happened? **

To the beach...

Lizzie Blithe sat in the sand, it was hot which made her think of her husband, who loved to go to Arizona to visit his family. She stroked her hair and thought about her daughter and wondered how she was doing. But what was bugging her the most right now was where in the world did Charlie go?

Claire came to Lizzie and sat down with her little baby asleep. Her golden hair was down and shined. She wore a blue tank and wore light jeans. Lizzie looked up to Claire and practically read her mind, "You're worried about him too aren't you?"

Claire had a surprised expression and slightly nodded, "Yeah, I just feel like he's been gone for a while-look I think- Ah forget it." She blurted as her hair blew in the wind.

Lizzie looked interested in what she was going to say, "No, what were you going to say?" She asked.

Claire almost laughed at her idea and replied, "Well...don't laugh ok?" Lizzie nodded and looked straight at Claire, "I think we should go through the jungle and look for him." She replied.

Lizzie didn't laugh, it sounded pretty good to him except for one flaw, "That actually sounds pretty good, except we couldn't take Aaron with us." Her eye shifted down to little Aaron.

Claire bit her lip then spoke, "Well, I could leave the baby with Sun and Jin then we could go." She suggested.

Lizzie nodded in agreement, "Ok, are you really up for this?" She asked with a slight smile.

Claire nodded, "Sure." She quickly got up and started to speed walk to Sun who was sitting watching the waves like most of the people were doing.

"Hey, Sun." Claire called.

Sun looked up to Clair and smiled, "Oh, hi Claire." Sun greeted.

"Hey, I need to go somewhere with my friend can you watch Aaron for me?" Claire asked.

Sun nodded and slowly took the baby, "Of course I will. But, what are you doing?" She asked.

Claire got on her shoes, "A little hike." She replied.

Sun eerily looked to the baby then back at Claire, "A hike? Shouldn't you tell Jack?" She asked.

Claire lightly laughed, "Why would it matter to Jack?" Claire ran off back to Lizzie, not letting Sun say anything more.

Jin came up to Sun and asked in Korean, "What is Claire doing?"

Sun quickly looked up to her husband then replied, "She's doing something with that girl." She replied as the both of them watched Lizzie and Claire go off into the jungle.

...

_What happened to Ben, John, and Desmond, and Zelda..._

Ben was quiet most of the time. In fact too quiet. John felt like making a huge sound to destroy the silence. He loudly spoke, "So, Ben are you alright?" He asked.

Ben heard the man's loud voice and replied, "I've been better John." Ben was sitting on a metal part in the cell. He wasn't even sure if it was supposed to be a chair but he sat on it anyway.

He thought about what John said and shook his head. How could he be OK? He's locked in a cell that's dirty, and yucky may I add? And on top of that he hadn't eaten in a while and he was starving. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a young girl's voice from the cell door, "Look, this is my only chance to free you. Alright?" She whispered.

Ben was perplexed, was that Zelda wanting to help him out? It had to have been there was no other young voice, "What?" He asked.

"Look I have the keys to the cell," She continued, "But the only way I can get you out is only if you do exactly what I tell you to do." She continued.

Ben was REALLY confused then, "Look Zelda why are you offering to let us out?" He asked.

The door creaked open and the dark girl figure came into the light, "Zelda?" It wasn't Zelda at all it was...Jaine?

Ben had a mixed feeling of relief and yet he was shocked. He put al those complex thoughts out of his head and spoke, "Jaine?" He remembered Jaine when he saw her appear.

Jaine nodded, "Yes, me again," She started to walk towards Ben, "Look, I can get you John, and Desmond out of here safe but you need to follow me and be quiet."

Ben excepted her being here and replied, "Alright, what about Charlie?" He questioned.

Jaine replied, "Charlie's taken care of. What I need you to mainly do is get Zelda to come with us." Jaine explained she had a slight smile.

Ben looked shocked and a slight chill ran down his spine, "Why?" He whispered.

Jaine had a emotionless face and replied, "Trust me Ben, this is what Jacob wants." She opened the door for Ben to go out.

Ben was unsure of this idea, but if it was what they needed to get out then he would do it. He slowly walked out of the room and heard talking coming from the room. He quietly circuited through the hall and heard something going on in the kitchen.

He peeked his head and saw Zelda was scrubbing dishes. Ben slowly walked behind her-almost made it there too- then Zelda turned around and saw Ben. She didn't scream she just backed up in horror, "How did you get out?" She asked in a frightened tone.

Ben stopped and calmly confirmed, "Zelda, you need to come with me."

"What?" Before Zelda or Ben said anything more he quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth. She struggled to get loose but knew it was hopeless. She quietly cried, "Are you going to kill me?"

Ben didn't know why they needed Zelda but one thing he knew is she was their ticket out of that cell. He brought her to Jaine, "Alright, what do we need with her?" He asked.

Zelda looked at Jaine, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Her quiet voice echoed through the room.

"She is one of the people that can help you guys find the next area, then the last." Jaine replied to Ben ignoring Zelda's question. She handed Ben the keys, "Now go, don't you dare try to get Charlie...He's taken care of." Jaine walked back into the darkness and disappeared.

Zelda spoke with a loud voice, " Who was she?" She asked.

Ben looked into the cell then replied, "It doesn't matter." He went to the cell door where John and Desmond were held.

"Tell me Zelda, which key opens this door?" Ben asked.

She didn't say anything just looked at him. Ben started to walk over to Zelda then she finally replied, "The third key...ok it's the third key it has a three on it." She quickened her words as he got closer, thinking that he was going to do something to her.

"Thank you." He whispered. He took the third key then put it into the door handle and opened the door. John Locke eerily looked at Ben, "What-How did you escape?" He asked.

"I find ways," Be replied as he faced to Desmond, "Come we need to get out of here quick."

"But what about Ch-." Desmond asked but was cut off by Ben.

"Charlie is not our concern right now, our primary objective is to get us out of here." Ben hastily responded.

John shook his head, "We're not leaving without him Ben."

"John, trust me, Charlie is going to make it out." Ben assured in an annoyed tone. John wanted to protest, but, he had to trust Ben. He seemed like he knew what he was talking about. John started to walk out the cell door, "Come on Desmond lets go." He looked down to Zelda, "Are you keeping her as a captive? Ben what are you trying to do?"

"Trust me John." Ben said a bit louder than he should have. A few moments passed then John Locke nodded, "Fine Ben, But your still going to have to tell me soon why we're taking her."

Ben started to walk away with Zelda, Desmond started to follow behind him and John watched them go then followed behind Desmond.

...

_Thirty minutes after Ben, Desmond, John, and Zelda escaped..._

Lizzie and Claire were both walking in the jungle it started to rain, which gave Claire bad memories. Her eyes circled the jungle as Lizzie walked up the muddy hill.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Claire yelled as she used her hands to shield her eyes from the rain.

Lizzie was clueless about that question. There was a chance they could, and there was a high chance they would not, but yet they kept going through the jungle like they believed they would find Charlie.

She almost slipped and caught herself, "I'm not sure, lets keep looking alright?" Claire nodded and followed Lizzie.

They came to the top where there were a lot of trees. The carried on through the jungle, and as they came along they heard faint whispers, Lizzie was a bit frightened so she started to talk to Claire, "So...what's up?" She asked.

Claire had a weird expression on her face, "What's up? Um...lets see a bunch of tree's, the sky, space, I could go on forever talking about what's up there." She jokingly replied, "I'm not comfortable up here either."

Lizzie suddenly stopped, She heard movement through the bushes. "What is it?" Claire asked.

Lizzie looked around, "I don't know...I heard something." Claire and Lizzie started to get uncomfortable and backed up, "Maybe we should go back to the beach." The sound started to get closer and faster.

"Yeah! Lets go." The scared girls started speed walk away. They heard the sound stop so they started to go even faster. They kept going on until they heard a voice say, "Claire?" She slowly turned around and saw John covered with water and looked dirty.

"Who are you talking to?" Desmond asked then looked up at the two wet girls, "Claire...hi." Lizzie wondered why they didn't say hi to her, but frankly she didn't care whether they did, she was just happy to know that by their movements appeared to be people.


	15. Secrets

**Title: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 Chapter 15**- **Secrets**

Ben was the last to arrive at the area Desmond, John Lock, Lizzie Blithe, and Claire were standing at. He looked surprised to see his sister there. She looked at him in a very shy way.

Claire looked at Zelda, who remained behind Ben, "Who's she?" She questioned as Zelda silently stood there.

Ben looked at Zelda, "This is Zelda." She moved away from Ben. Desmond stepped toward the two girls, "What are you two doing out here?" He asked.

Lizzie and Claire faced each other and sighed, "We were...looking for Charlie." Claire replied.

Lizzie nodded, "Is he with you guys?" She finally spoke up.

John Locke faced Ben who shrugged his shoulders, "Come on Benjamin, tell her." John whispered.

Ben finally spoke, "Charlie's being held at an underground hatch." He didn't hesitate to answer her question he said it straight and clear with no emotion in his tone of voice.

Claire had a horrible expression, "Well, are you going to get him back? Guys, we need to get Charlie." She almost had panicked until she calmed herself.

Ben immediately explained, "Even if we wanted to get him back Claire we couldn't. Charlie's going to be fine. Charlie's the least of our worries right now." He felt like continuing walking to the beach.

Claire faced John, "You just let Charlie go? John, we need to get him back." She repeated sounding like she was almost in tears.

John shook his head, "Claire, I'm sure Charlie's fine." He had a second thought. Maybe they shouldn't have took off without Charlie. I mean, how did Ben know that Charlie was going to get out safely? Why didn't he think about this sooner?

John Locke turned to Ben, "Ben how is Charlie exactly going to escape?" He asked.

Ben shook his head, "I'm not sure John, but I believe that Charlie should be free by now." He assured.

John had an angry expression, "You mean you just let Charlie stay there so we could have a better chance of escaping? Why was I so ignorant to believe you," He faced Claire, "We need to go back for Charlie." He started walk back from where they came.

Ben stopped John, "If you go back John they'll just capture you again." He warned.

John stopped, "Tell me something Ben, what was your reason for capturing Zelda? She's young girl how could we possibly need her?"

Ben looked up to John, "All that I am doing is for the island."

John shook his head in disappointment, "I'm bringing Zelda back with me." He started to leaved again until Lizzie got into his direction.

"Look, maybe you should listen to him, besides, if they've captured Charlie I'm guessing that means they must have some guns. We have no guns with us. Going back would just make you a captive just like Charlie." She explained.

John had to agree they did indeed, have no guns and going back would just make them captured again. Claire though about it and had an idea, "What about Rousseau? She has guns."

Ben interrupted, "Fine, go with your guns, but Zelda stays with me."

John didn't know what to do, would he have to get Zelda back by force? Or maybe he would just let her stay with Ben so they'd have a chance of escaping if they did happen to get caught.

He thought about it and he felt like this was the best decision, "Fine Ben, keep her, but I don't know why she's so important to you," He faced Desmond who hadn't said one word during their argument, "Are you coming with us Desmond?"

Desmond slightly nodded, "Aye."

John started to turn around to everyone who were present, "Than it's settled, first we're going to Rousseau's then, back to the hatch." John started to trot away following behind him, Desmond and Claire.

Lizzie didn't seem to follow them, Claire stopped, "Liz, aren't you coming?" John and Desmond had stopped as well.

Lizzie shook her head, "I just, don't have a good feeling about this. Claire, you go ahead with Locke and...," She tried to remember Desmond's name.

"My name's Desmond." He finally spoke.

She lightly said, "Thanks, You can go with them, I'll stay behind."

Claire nodded, "Alright, stay safe." She started to walk away.

"You too." Lizzie shouted as the traveled through the forest.

_To Charlie, Andrew, and Emily..._

Andrew looked angry, "How could they have escaped?" He walked around the room.

Emily looked at Andrew, "They couldn't have left themselves Andrew, I don't know why but I have a feeling that Zelda let them out."

Andrew almost laughed at the thought, "Zelda letting them out? That's crazy Emily! Our daughter would never let them out."

Emily gave a worried sigh, "The what so you think happened? It's the only thing that could have happened Andrew. There is no way to open the door from the inside."

Charlie just looked at the two argue with one another, He too wondered how this could have happened. He knew Ben could get out of a lot of things that other people couldn't, but him getting out by himself? How could that be? It had to be Zelda.

Charlie spoke, "Look, it had to be her."

Andrew shook his head, "I suppose there's nothing we can do now, she's gone." Emily looked like she was about to cry.

"No! Andrew! We need to get her back! Please Andrew!" Emily plead.

Andrew turned around looking sad himself, "Look you know what's out there. Our daughter is most likely dead as well as those three who escaped."

Charlie got tired of hearing him say that it wasn't safe to go outside, "Look, there is nothing wrong with going outside! There are no gasses!" He shouted.

Andrew glared at Charlie, "The gas thing was just a made up story. One of the reason's we kept you here is because...we wanted to know something."

Charlie got up from his seat, "Like what exactly?" He asked.

Emily started to talk, "When we went to this island there were about fifteen of us. We tried to find a way to get off of the island-." She was interrupted.

"How did you get on the island in the first place?" Charlie questioned.

"Scientists were trying to make a machine that could teleport to a certain place. The fifteen of us were volunteers to try it out. They wouldn't tell us where this teleport machine would take us but when we were young that didn't seem to bother us. We did transport to this island, and so did the machine. We tried to fix it."

"How could you fix it? I thought you guys were only volunteers." Charlie sat down and started to get interested.

"We were volunteers but some of us actually were scientists wanting to test it out. Andrew was one of the scientists, and he was the one tried to fix it. One day, five of our people went out to hunt some boar because we needed meat. They never came back that day, Some of us tried to look for them for days and days. Finally we did find them, but they weren't alive. All of them were dead. We started to blame each other for their death we started not trusting each other. It got so worse that, A girl named Molly killed one of our men, We both started to get scared and we decided to leave the camp we had made and started a new life somewhere else. We had no idea what happened to that group of people we don't even know if some of them are alive anymore."

Andrew finally spoke, "At first we wanted to know if you guys were apart of the camp, until my wife recognized you."

Charlie sat there very shocked at there story, "So, how long ago was this?" He questioned.

Andrew spoke, "About six years ago."

"Well, can you let me go now?" Charlie asked.

Andrew shook his head.

"_Get me out of here." _Charlie thought.

_To the Beach..._

Jack Shepherd was walking through the jungle. He heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Kate behind him. She had a surprised expression and spake, "Jack, you frightened me."

He took loud deep breaths, "Why were you following me Kate?" He asked in a hurt tone of voice.

Kate drew nearer to him, "You said you wanted to talk to me Jack then you ran away when Sawyer came. I'm ready to talk to you Jack." She came nearer to him and he backed up.

"I...was...wondering if you'd...help me get some fruit to make a fruit salad." He suddenly said.

Kate had a apathetic face then grew a huge smile, "I'd love to Jack." She said in a quiet tone.

They started to walk through the jungle and pick random fruit, "So tell me Kate, do you like me?" He asked not trying to make it sound mushy.

She looked at him with a smile, "You're cute."

Jack made a huge sigh, "You do?" He had a huge smile.

"But not as cute as Sawyer." She finished.

Jack had a sad moping expression and started to run away from her in the jungle. She started to run after him, "Jack! Jack! I was just kidding!" She yelled.

Jack ran into this cave and started to cry. Kate caught up with him and ran into the cave. She sat by him, "Look Jack don't cry, I was just kidding I like you way better than Sawyer."

Jack nodded, "Ok-." Something caught his attention. He saw it was a machine. He quickly got up, "Jack don't tell me your going to run away again and cry."She said following behind him.

He went to the machine and removed some of the dirt of it, "Kate look." He pointed to the machine.

Kate looked at it and gasped, "Jack what is it?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know Kate, but I'm sure Sayid will know. Go get him Kate quick."

Kate quickly took off back into the jungle.


	16. Unfortunate Emily

**Tittle: Charlie's going crazy**

**By: Lissie66 ****Chapter 16- Unfortunate Emily  
**

**Flashback...**

Emily Henchman had reached the hospital with little Charlie. She came into the entrance with sliding glass doors. Inside the hospital it was noisy and very busy faces passed her by. The hospital was a very dull looking place. White walls, A bunch of 1990's looking blue chairs spread out near the walls, and checkered tile floors. And on the center of the wall there was a huge clock.

She passed all the people with little Charlie squealing in her arms and muttering on about how he was an airplane and he would fly up in the sky someday. She ignored his little mutters: it was the last thing on her mind. Emily had never lost someone before, never, something inside her didn't want to believe that this was the end of her sister, but in reality she knew that her sister was going to die.

She walked up to the desk where a stressed out looking woman sat in the chair. Phones were ringing off the hook and she didn't look like she could think clearly through all the noise. The woman looked in her late thirty's and wore rectangular glasses. Her hair was brown and her eyes were brown.

She looked up to Emily and suddenly put on a slight smile, "How can I help you?" She asked.

Emily hid her pain when she talked, "I'm here for Charlene Henchman."

The woman looked on her computer for the name. A few moments had passed and she lifted her head to speak, "Oh...Miss Henchmen. Charlene is in room 113, Here I'll ask someone to take you there." She looked around the room for a worker." Her eyes caught one of the workers quickly going through the crowd of people and she called, "Christian, come over here."

Christian Shepherd, the spinal surgeon looked over to the woman in the desk, He slowly traveled through the people murmuring, "Excuse me." He had finally reached the long wood desk, "Yeah, Judy?" He answered her call.

She had a very stressed expression and replied, "Take Miss Emily Henchmen to room 113." Christian nodded and looked at the sad face of Emily. He tried to comfort her with a smile, "Right this way." He said. Little Charlie had hit Christian before they started to head to the room.

"Ah," He quietly said in pain.

Emily blushed at what little Charlie had did and scolded him, "Charlie! No." Little Charlie looked down and was silent. Christian Shepherd started to lead the two to the room.

They passed several doors with terrible cries coming from them, it made Emily feel worse than she felt. She hadn't been paying attention when she was walking and she accidently bumped into Christian. She immediately apologized, "I'm sorry."

He nodded and led her into the room, She saw her sister laying there. It hurt her so badly to see her in the condition she was in. She thought about not stepping in the room but she knew she had to. She put little Charlie on a soft feeling couch chair and came to her bedside.

Charlene opened her eyes and shifted them to Emily, "I'm not going to live through this, Am I.?" She stated in a weak tone of voice.

Emily bent down, "I'm going to stay here right by your side."

Charlene had a disappointed face she knew that meant she didn't have much longer to live, "I can't feel a thing. Emily, does Mom and Dad know about this yet?" She coughed rather hard which made Emily frightened.

"I'm not sure Charlene, I think I'm the only one that knows." Little Charlie started to throw a fit in the back ground.

"Emmy I want my Air pwane!" He demanded.

Charlene looked at the child, "Why did you bring him?" She asked in a whispering tone.

"I was babysitting him." She answered signaling Charlie to be quiet.

Charlene looked up to Emily, "Emily, I want you to leave, you have a little toddler with you. He can't see me die like this." She demanded.

"I'm not leaving you, Charlie can go play in the play area where he'll be watched." Emily left her for just a moment and went back to the desk, "Excuse me, will you please watch Charlie while I tend to my sister." Emily said with tears coming down her face.

She looked down to the child, "I'm sorry mam we can't do that."

"Please, my sisters about to die I'd like to talk to her while she still living." Emily plead.

The lady at the desk just stared at her at first, "Fine, but only for five minutes, if you don't come in five minutes I'll bring him back into the room."

"Thank you, thank you." She repeated.

She quickly came back into the room and saw Charlene in the bed she came over to her and whispered, "Charlene, I'm back." there was no response.

Emily repeated herself, "Charlene I'm back." It wasn't long until she realized that Charlene was gone. Emily fell to the floor and cried.

**End of Flashback... **

Charlie was sitting on the couch wondering how on earth he was going to get out of this hatch,

"Look, maybe you could take some of those fancy guns you have and we could go outside and try to find your daughter."

Emily nodded, "Andrew, He has an idea won't you please listen to him? Don't you care about your daughter?"

Andrew looked to the ceiling, he felt very pressured, He finally spoke, "Fine, But only Charlie and I can go look for her. You need to stay here."

Emily agreed immediately, she didn't care if she stayed or not she just hoped that her daughter would be found, "Yes, yes. I'll stay here and you two can go and I'll promise to stay here."

Andrew started to walk out the door of the living room, "Come on Charlie." He called.

Charlie quickly got up making no hesitation to stay here, they went to the area where the elevator was. They went up some stairs and inside a room packed with all sorts of supplies, and emergency kit, and box's full of dharma food, and in the corner were four rifles.

Andrew picked up two guns and threw one to Charlie, who wasn't aware of it didn't quite catch the gun and quickly picked it up off of the ground. They both went back down the metal stairs and onto the elevator to go outside.

_Back to the beach..._

Kate ran as fast as she could until she got so tired she had ran out of breath she coughed very hard as she made it to the beach sand. Hurley saw Kate who was staggering around tirelessly.

"Kate," He started, "What's up?" He asked.

"I need...Sayid," She stopped for a moment to cough some more, "Tell him it's very urgent."

Hurley nodded and gave her his water bottle that he had in his hand, "I'll get him in a minute."

Hurley went walking through all the people and saw Sayid was in his tent putting water over his face.

"Sayid." Hurley started.

"What is it Hurley?" Sayid replied as he poured more water on his face.

"Kate says she needs you to come to her now, it's really urgent." Hurley finished.

"What, did Jack get stuck in quick sand again?" Sayid asked very negatively.

"I don't know what it's about dude, why don't you ask Kate?" Hurley walked out of the tent.

Sayid got up and walked out of his tent, he saw Kate standing there, "Come here faster!" She screamed at Sayid.

"Fine I'm coming." He replied. He reached Kate and spoke, "If it's anything about Jack getting hurt emotionally, physically or mentally I don't want to hear it."

"No, Sayid Jack and I made a discovery." She answered.

"What discovery?" He questioned as if he didn't believe her.

"I'd have to show you." Kate started to walk away, "Come on Sayid!" She yelled.

Sayid sighed and said, "Coming."

_To Jack... _

He had waited forever for that Kate to come back he started to worry. The dark cave made him frightened and made him think of when Charlie made that cave collapse. Jack hated Charlie and he wished for a way to get rid of him. But how? Charlie was a show off to Kate, and Claire. He thought just because he was a rock star he could win any girls heart.

But, he hadn't seen Charlie for a while and that was good new for him. He needed a break off of that boy. He looked at the shiny machine.

"_Charlie is nothing more than a bloody rock star!"_ Jack thought,_ "I'm a spinal surgeon!_"

"I'm a spinal surgeon! I'm a spinal Surgeon!" He said out loud.

"Interesting to know that Jack." Sayid said in a mocking fashion as he entered the cave.

Jack looked embarrassed but only said, "Kate you're back."

Kate smiled at Jack, "Hi Jack." She waved at him.

"Look, we found a machine and we wonder if you could find out what it is." Jack explained ignoring Kate's "hello".

Sayid saw the machine and studied it, "Well first of lets see if it works first of all." He switched on some buttons. And to Sayid's surprise it worked.

"This thing works!" He said in amazement.

"Well what is it?" Jack asked

Sayid looked at everything and replied, "I'm not sure yet."

Sayid saw a button that said, "Send" on it. He lightly pressed it and it blinked red.

A words started to appear on the machine,_ "No item detected." _

"Jack," Sayid called.

"Yeah?" Jack answered.

"Give me something in your pocket." He ordered.

"Sure." Jack handed him a dharma candy bar.

Sayid put the candy bar on a screen that was on the machine. He pressed "Send" another time and a box full of names of states and cities and country's popped up. Sayid had a confused expression and selected Africa. The machine started to power up and electricity started bolting out and electrocuted Sayid, "Ah!" He almost screamed.

"Sayid!" Kate screamed as she ran to aid him.

Sayid got up and softly removed Kate's hand off of him, "I'm fine."

Jack looked at the screen where the candy bar was and the candy bar was gone, "Sayid, the candy bar... it's gone."

Sayid looked at the screen as well and spoke, "I think I know what this is, I'm no scientist but I believe this is a teleporting machine."

"That's crazy Sayid." Jack crazily said with a laugh.

"No it's not, that candy bar disappeared to Africa. But as you can see this machine isn't in the best shape." Sayid explained.

Kate got an idea in her head, "Do you think you could fix it?"

"What's the use in fixing it, so we can send candy bars to our loved ones?" Sayid mocked.

"No...maybe we can fix it to where it could teleport us off of this island!" Kate exclaimed.

Sayid slowly got up, "Yes... I could try to fix it...Kate that's a brilliant idea!"

Kate smiled, "I know isn't it."

Jacks eyes popped out, "Wait! You mean we have a ticket off of this island?"

"Yes!" Kate yelled.

"Yay!" Jack and Kate jumped up and down like excited children.

"Wait guys, you can't tell anyone about this. It's just us getting off of this island alright? You need to promise not to tell anyone about this machine alright?" Sayid said.

Jack and Kate nodded.

"Then it's settled, I'll stay in the cave while you two sneak me food and supplies that I will need." Sayid explained, "Now run off and get me everything in my tent."

Jack and Kate ran off into the jungle to go got Sayid some more things.


	17. Trouble

**Title: Charlie's going crazy Chapter 17- Trouble**

**By: Lissie66 **

John Lock, Desmond Hume, and Claire Littleton tromped through the mysterious jungles. They heard birds chirping and crickets making their music. The tree's branches slowly waved as the soft winds blew everywhere. The wind wasn't too hot or too cold; it was a wonderful breeze.

Claire stepped over an old log that was slowly losing it's color, "So, tell me, what were you guys doing ever since you left? I was surprised at Jack, He didn't even try to look for you guys." She kept walking. Her honey gold hair blew through the breeze and her blue eyes stood out.

"Jack holds a lot of surprises Claire." John Locke replied.

Claire raised an eye brow, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

John spoke, " It means that he's...surprising."

Claire circuited next to John, "And what do surprises mean?"

John sighed, "It means that he's am man that surprises you Claire. He could be your brother for all I know."He had a slight smile.

Claire laughed, "The day Jack's my brother is the day I turn into a zombie. I mean just think about it. Jack...my brother that's just a bit awkward." Claire spoke.

Desmond dived into the conversation, "This Jack character...why do people make him leader?"

John Locke looked up to the sky, "Because he's a doctor, a man that everyone trusts their lives with."

Claire hopped over a little stream, "Hey if they'd give me a little medical kit and some gloves I could run this island." She joked.

Desmond lightly chuckled, "You're actually comparing yourself to Jack?"

"Well Desmond," John started, "I'm sure any of us could run this island."

"And why is that brother?" Desmond asked.

"Well...like you for an instant, you could have been the leader if you didn't leave the hatch...you had guns, medical kits, food, You could have sent Jack crying in the jungle."

Claire almost laughed but stopped herself, "I wish Jack wouldn't be so obsessed about the others, then we'd live a normal life on the beach. The other don't come back to bother us anymore. Well.. I'm not saying that I think the others are good people...but I think Jacks just jealous because they have everyday things...like coffee, rooms with beds."

"How do you know they have all of those things?" Desmond asked.

"I was taken away by this man named-." Claire was interrupted by John.

"Shh...we're here." He whispered.

The three of them stood at the border that laid between the jungle and Rousseau's booby trapped camp. The smell that slithered around the camp smelt like a swamp could be near by and the covering of the tree's made utter darkness.

Claire didn't like the looks of her camp and regretted coming, She could never trust that crazy French woman again after that incident when she stole her precious baby Aaron. She felt a little weird that she was the only girl in this group of men and she longed for Lizzie's presence.

John looked to Claire and Desmond who were beside of him, "Well, lets go." John Locke slowly circuited into the darkness of her camp, and Desmond followed his foot steps. Claire though, hesitated to go past the horrid border between the jungle and her camp.

She hid her feeling of something that just didn't seem right and said, "You know, i-it's fine you guys can go in without me."

Desmond turned around, he wondered what was up with Claire, "Claire, we're not leaving you. Come on it'll be safe."

Claire still had protested against going, "Look Des I'll be fine right here."

John Locke went back towards Claire and he softly said, "Nothing will hurt you Claire, I'll make sure of it." He slowly held Claire's hand and he led her into Rousseau's camp.

Claire didn't say a thing when she stepped inside of the dark swamp smelling camp. She simply followed Desmond and John. But she was indeed careful of where she stepped.

John slightly smiled and along the camp ready to enter Rousseau's hideout.

_To Ben, Lizzie, and Zelda..._

When they had left there was a few moments of silence. Lizzie could hear the faint sound of her breath and she really wondered what he was going to do with this Zelda girl. All of Lizzie's thoughts attacked her, She blinked a few times and had a head ache.

Ben looked at Lizzie and Lizzie looked straight back at him. His big bug eyes stopped staring at her and he spoke, "Why think it was so necessary to defend me Lizzie?" He asked.

Lizzie sighed, "I didn't think it was a good idea."

Ben nodded, He took Zelda with him and he started to walk away into the jungle.

Lizzie's eyes grey bigger, she quickly ran after Ben who went at a very fast pace. She quickly caught up, "Ben, Ben, where are you going?" She asked.

Ben stopped and he replied, "We, are going back to barracks." He continued on walking and he walked a bit slower so she would get the idea that she was coming with him.

Lizzie was thankful that she could come back with Ben. She quietly followed him, "So," She began, "What are we doing with this girl?"

Ben had stopped he had a slight laugh when he had replied to her, "Nothing as far as your concerned." Zelda remained utterly silent throughout their trip and hadn't said a word since she'd been taken.

Before Ben went on walking through the jungle Lizzie put her hand on his shoulder. That seemed to shock Ben and he stopped. He knew what she was thinking, "Fine Elizabeth, if you must know, I believe that the people who captured us, they're survivors of Dharma initiative."

Dharma initiative, Lizzie had seen that somewhere before. She finally remembered when Charlie and her were in the cage. It was labeled Dharma initiative. She wondered what it was. Was Ben apart of Dharma initiative? She was very curious about this. Her thoughts scrambled around in her head again that only made the head ache worse.

There was a hard wind coming towards them and they both heard whispers. Lizzie looked frightened, She looked to Ben to see if he reacted to the whispers but he didn't react at all he kept walking and looking straight towards their trail.

Zelda's eyes were filled with fright, She wondered what it was, "What is... th-the noises what is it?" She ask Ben as she was by his side.

Ben of course didn't want to give the answer to her in a nut shell so he simply replied, "It's nothing to be worried about Zelda."

Lizzie thought the voice's would stop but they didn't they went on and on, she tried to make out what they were saying on the way, She studied the sound for a bit until she was pretty sure what they were saying wasmachine?

"Machine?" She said to herself.

Ben overheard her saying the word and he hadn't the slightest clue what she was talking about. He almost felt like saying, _"What are you uttering to yourself Elizabeth?" _But he kept his mouth quiet.

There was a movement to be heard up ahead. They both could hear the sound of leaves crackling around. And the whispers seemed to grow quiet. Ben stopped hoping it wasn't any of the people on the beach. He stopped and he quickly told Lizzie, "Elizabeth stop."

She did so and she wondered what was going on, She quickly stood by Ben hoping he was a source of protection. Ben surprisingly did have one weapon on him. It was his most reliable one too. His black baton. It was a weapon he simply could not go without and it was very useful.

Zelda stood over by Lizzie. Zelda thought that Lizzie seemed to look like a nice person but Ben just didn't seem that reliable to her.

The figures finally had shown themselves and there were two of them in the midst. Ben heard one of the voices and he was sure of who it was. The two finally saw them as well and the quickly raced towards them.

It was Charlie, and beside him was Andrew who didn't look too happy.

Charlie looked t them both in confuse, "Lizzie? Ben? What are you doing here?"

Lizzie, and Ben looked at one another. Ben spoke and he seemed surprised, not to see Charlie but Zelda's father, "We could ask you the same Charlie. Who's our friend?"

"Dad!" Zelda yelped.

"Oh boy, He's angry Ben he want his daughter back you better give her to him." Charlie warned.

Andrew heard his daughter and he quickly answered her call, "Zelda it's ok, I'm coming to get you," He looked to Ben, "I want my daughter back." He sternly said. He held up his rifle in his hand.

Lizzie saw that both of them had guns and she got a little worried, "Ben... maybe you should give his daughter back."

Ben shook his head, "I can't do that. Look let's talk this over." He after he said that he was immediately talked to.

Zelda yelled at Ben, "Why not! Let me go!" She tried to get out of Bens reach.

Lizzie had to hold her back in order for her not to get away. Everyone started to yell at each other. Even Charlie was, "Just give him Zelda back Ben! Listen to me he's gonna kill ya!"Then, Andrew ran toward him to retrieve Zelda himself.

Ben was in his way and Andrew practically threw him out of the way. Ben got a hold of Andrew pants and he made him trip. He got up and he got out his trusty baton and he was ready to use it.

Andrew got a smaller gun that was in his pocket and he was prepared to shoot.

"If you don't give back my daughter I'm going to have to use deadly force!" Andrew was pointing the gun at him and waiting for an answer.

Ben looked at Lizzie and she nodded, "Give him his daughter back." She whispered. Ben couldn't do anything so he let go of Zelda. Zelda quickly went to her father and hugged him. Everything grew silent until Andrew spoke as he still had the gun pointed towards them, "Your lucky I didn't kill.-" Something had quickly hit his head and he fell to the floor.

Another stone was thrown at Charlie very roughly on the head. The two fell to the ground.

Ben let out a sigh of relieve, and so did Lizzie, "Who did that?" She asked.

Ben was silent he didn't reply to Lizzie he just stood there listening to the footsteps of the mysterious people. He so hoped it was not Jack or any of the beach survivors.

Out of the jungle approached Richard Alpert, and Alex was by his side. He looked disappointed and confused. He approached Ben, "Ben, what do you think your doing?"

Ben knew what Richard was saying he had been gone a far a long time, "I was coming back." He said.

Richard interrupted Ben, "That wasn't my question. Ben, your our leader Jacob's will goes through you. You've been away for three days and everyone thinks your dead. Alex and I were looking for you and if we hadn't been there at that time, that would have been a reality don't you realize that?"

Alex was with Zelda who was scared at the time, "Who's this dad?" She asked.

Ben didn't answer Alex and he was preparing to tell Richard something, "Richard, the people you just knocked out, they were in a hatch we haven't discovered yet and I was held captive at their underground hatch. I think they're survivors of Dharma initiative."

Richard shook his head like he didn't believe him, "No Ben we got rid of Dharma long ago."

He was cut off.

"Then who do you think they are Richard? They're not plane crash survivors. Look, I was kept in a cell in the hatch, and the cell opened for me Richard and I someone came out of nowhere and told me to bring Zelda with me. I think it was Jacob talking to me." Ben finished. He wanted Richard to know that all of his plans were what he thought were plans of Jacob. And, another thing that floated in Ben's head was, Why would Richard question his leader authority?

Richard shook his head, "Look, we'll talk about this at the village. If they are a part of Dharma initiative Ben, then we need to get rid of them." Richard looked to Lizzie, "I'm sorry you had to heard that," Richard calmed down, "My name is Richard Alpert."

She slightly smiled being thankful to have been rescued, "Hi, I'm Lizzie Blithe."

Richard shook her hand, "Lets go it's going to rain pretty soon."

Lizzie looked at the knocked out bodies, "Are we going to leave them?" She asked.

Ben nodded, "Yes we are."

Alex looked a little mad that her father didn't answer her question but she had finally got an answer by listening in on their loud conversation, "Come Zelda, we're not going to harm you." Se said softly trying to calm her down. They all disappeared into the mysterious jungle heading back to the village.


End file.
